Out of Time
by jrrm64
Summary: Captain America is a man out of time. What he needs are some good reasons to be in the present and an old nemesis as well as the Black Widow may give him those reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Been a Captain America fan since I was a kid, so I thought I try an Avengers story.

**Prologue**

It had been six months since the Avengers Initiative saved the world from an alien invasion, yet Steve Rogers still felt like a man in the wrong place at the wrong time. Wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and white tee shirt along with a pair of black Converse sneakers, he put himself through a workout in Tony Starks' R&D test area in the basement of the Stark Building in New York City. Behind a blackened one-way glass that was all but unbreakable, Stark watched Rogers with his Captain America shield dodged and defended himself against drones designed to test his latest armor. Beside Stark stood SHIELD agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, who had been sent their by Nick Fury to retrieve Rogers.

"Isn't it a little dangerous in there for someone not in a suit of armor?" asked Barton.

"Well, Hawkeye," said Stark using his SHIELD code name, "Captain America wanted a workout and I told him this was what I used for a workout."

"Did you tell him that you wore your armor while you did it?" asked Barton.

"Actually, I did," smiled Stark.

They watched as Rogers unleashed his shield taking out two of the drones then did a series of rolls, flips, and backflips ending with him jumping in the air performing a spinning kick that took out another drone. It was an impressive feat to behold even if the person performing has had their biology enhance by a super soldier serum.

"He is impressive," said Barton.

Natasha nodded but didn't say a word. She found Captain America a boy scout, Mister Do Good, the perfect and polite soldier. Okay, he was good in a battle, maybe even better than her and Clint, but he had no edge and she liked edge. Yes, she liked a man with edge, so why did she find herself thinking about Captain Rogers lately.

His shield appeared in his hand just in time to protect him from a drone blast, which sent him flying back from its concussive force. Landing on his back, he did a roll and came up throwing his shield destroying one of the last three drones. He then dove out of the way as one of the remaining drones tried to nail him. Its energy blast hit an empty spot.

"I have to hand it to him he's a tough old soldier," said Stark with real admiration creeping in his voice. "Too bad, he's having so much trouble fitting in to the present."

"Still hates it here, huh?" said Barton.

Hawkeye took an immediate liking to Captain America. He was a legend to most young boys and he had to admit that the man lived up to the legend.

"Pepper and I took him out for dinner the other night and all he did was stare at his plate and answer yes ma'am and no sir whenever we tried to get him to open up," said Stark. "He's Mister perfect soldier twenty-four seven. What's Fury want with him?"

"Not a clue," said Barton.

Natasha watched as Rogers was barely missed being blasted by an energy beam then managed to get to his shield and destroy that last drone. He stood there barely winded. His black tee shirt was ripped exposing six pack abs.

"I have to make a cheaper drone. These workouts are costing me a fortune," Stark said to himself.

"Can we have him now?" asked Barton.

"At least, let him shower, not that he's all that sweaty," said Stark.

"Why is he staying with you?" asked Natasha.

"Because I've made this building available to any of the Avengers, even you two if you want," smiled Stark. "He was staying in an overpriced, rundown one bedroom in Brooklyn and when they found out he was Captain America people wouldn't leave him alone. Everybody wanted something from him from saving their cat in the tree to protecting them from a drug gang. He didn't say no to anyone, so I pulled him out of there before he ended up either burned out or dead."

"Good call," said Barton. "I'm going to have to give rude lessons to him."

"I'll call Fury and let him know we need a pickup," said Natasha.

She turned and walked away. Stark looked at her go then looked at Barton.

"What's her problem?" he asked.

"I don't think she is overly fond of Captain America," Barton said.

"But he's Captain American. How can you hate Captain America?" Stark asked.

"She's Russian," smiled Hawkeye.

"Okay, good point," smiled Stark.

Avengers

Steve Rogers sat in the back of the transport on the bench seating across from the two SHEILD agents as it headed for the helicarrier, which was hidden away in clouds on stealth mode. He was dressed in chinos, a flannel shirt, penny loafers, and leather bomber jacket. Clint, who was dressed in a yellow and black rugby shirt and black jeans, laughed at the Captain's look. He looked over at Natasha, who was dressed in black jeans and black shirt with a black leather jacket.

"We have to do something about the way he dresses," he said. "He looks like a Norman Rockwell painting."

"You mean you have to do something about the way he dresses," she replied.

"Hey, come on, Tasha, he's Captain America so lighten up with him," said Clint.

"He's your idol, Clint, not mine," she said.

Steve ignored them. Why wouldn't he ignore what they talked about, since his hearing and eyesight were better than the average person was. Over the sounds of the transport and air outside, he heard her words clearly enough. He heard his words, too. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was intimidated by Agent Natasha Romanoff. He was intimidated by most beautiful women. It was tough being a ninety-five year old icon and still be a virgin. He was definitely not of this time and felt it more and more every day. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled.

"We will be landing in four minutes," a voice came over the speaker.

Steve ran his right hand through his blonde hair then zipped up his leather jacket in order to hide his hokey, out of date shirt. He was suddenly feeling a little embarrassed by his sartorial choices.

"Hey, Tasha, do you know what Fury wants?" Clint asked her.

"Him," she answered.

"Helpful, aren't you?" he chuckled.

She looked over at him and stuck her tongue out, which made him laugh. The two agents had chemistry. So far the only people Steve had chemistry were elderly.

The transport landed then it was lowered below the deck, as the deck doors opened and the lift brought it down. The back of the transport opened into a ramp and Steve followed Clint and Natasha off the transport to a waiting Agent Maria Hill, who was dressed in a SHIELD black skintight jumpsuit. She smiled when she saw Rogers. Like most of the SHIELD agents, she was glad that Fury was keeping him close to SHIIELD.

"Captain Rogers, Director Fury will be glad you're here," she said.

"I was told he wanted me, but not why," Steve said.

"He's waiting for you in the command center," she said.

Steve followed Agents White, Barton, and Romanoff to an elevator and to the command center. Once they entered the ever-impressive command center of the helicarrier, Rogers saw Nick Fury standing in his favorite spot surrounded by screens supplying him with information. Fury turned and looked at Steve with his good eye. He smiled. His father was part of Cap's men in World War II. He grew up hearing stories about Cap and his exploits during WW II fighting Hydra. It was through stories about Captain America that Nick Fury grew up wanting to serve and protect his country.

"Cap, it's good to see you," said Fury.

"Director Fury," Steve said sound overly formal.

Steve stood there at attention and waited for Fury to fill him in on what he wanted.

"You cut the head off of Hydra literally when you took out the Red Skull, Cap, but the beast still lives," said Fury.

"How?" he asked.

"About twenty years ago Baron Helmut Zemo took control of the lingering dregs of the organization and turned it into a terrorist and spy organization. We want to shut them down and I want you to be part of it," said Fury.

"Hydra," Steve said softly.

Both Clint and Natasha looked over at Steve. He suddenly had a haunted look on his face. Hydra had cost him so much. It cost him the life of Bucky and a chance of a life with Peggy.

"I will do whatever it takes to take down Hydra," said Steve.

Fury smiled, "Good. I want you partnered with either Hawkeye or the Black Widow."

"I'd rather not be partnered with anyone, no offense to Agent Barton or Agent Romanoff," said Steve.

Clint smiled while Natasha looked at him with disdain. She wasn't good enough to partner with him.

"Why?" Fury asked.

"Bucky died when I made a raid on Hydra. I'd rather work alone against them," said Steve.

"Ain't going to happen, Captain," said Fury then he turned and stared at Natasha with his one good eye. "Black Widow, you'll be Captain America's partner on this."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sir, I believe Clint would love the chance to partner with Captain Rogers."

"He'll get his chance, but not this time," said Fury. "Cap, I've got quarters waiting for you with reports for you to read and your latest version of your uniform. No more mask just like you ask."

"No reason for a mask anymore," said Steve.

"I know. I saw that picture of you on Time Magazine, nice shot, too," smiled Clint. "I bet that got you plenty of dates."

Steve blushed, "I'd like to go to my quarters."

"Hill, show him to his quarters," said Fury.

Steve followed Agent Hill out of the command center. Fury turned his attention to his top two agents.

"Got you plenty of dates?" Fury said as he glared at Clint.

"Well, I bet he got plenty of offers," said Clint.

"Black Widow, an intel package is waiting for you in your quarters. Read it. You and Rogers will get started once you've both read the material. Hawkeye will back you up if you need it," said Fury.

"I'll need it," she mumbled under her breath. Trained by the Red Room in Russia since she was child, Natasha had been given a variant of the super soldier serum. She healed quicker than normal and had increased physical gifts, but she still wasn't in the league of Steve Rogers. He was the first super soldier and still the top of the line.

"We'll have lunch in my mess to discuss things," said Fury.

**Chapter One**

The US base of operations for Hydra was out of Chicago, which meant that Steve and Natasha were going to start there. According to sources a white supremacy group called Aryan Brothers had been infiltrated by Hydra agents and was being run like a puppet by the US Hydra leader Edward Lundt. Lundt was a wealthy European industrialist, who owed his success to Hydra's manipulation of markets and help.

It was decided that the Steve and Natasha would pose as a couple and try to make contact with Lundt, who ran in exclusive circles. Clint was given the mission to upgrade Steve Rogers' old fashion look. Steve and Clint were dropped off in Los Angeles for some clothes shopping along with a company credit card.

As they entered the Armani store on Rodeo Drive, Steve Rogers never felt so old or so out of place. Clint lowered his sunglasses and smiled.

"We are going to have some fun," he said.

"This is fun," mumbled Steve.

"Yeah, this is fun. I'm thinking a couple of suits, a nice pair of dress loafers, shirts, and ties then we go somewhere else to get you some casual clothes," he said. "What color suits do you prefer?"

"Black or grey," Steve answered without much interest.

Clint looked over at him and laughed, "How old are you?"

"I told you that I'm ninety-five years old," said Steve.

"No, I mean how are old you really, you know, before you were freeze dried like a steak," said Clint.

"Twenty-six," said Steve.

"Man, we have some updating to do with you," Clint smiled.

"Sure, whatever, Clint," Steve mumbled.

After several hours of shopping, Steve and Clint ended up at Wolfgang Puck's restaurant, where Steve managed to eat enough for two lumberjacks. Clint watched him wolf down a steak au poivre along with a personal pizza, a couple of sides, and dessert of a brownie top with homemade ice cream.

"How the hell do you eat so much and not get fat?" Clint asked him.

"It's my metabolism, Clint. I burn calories at an alarming rate. Sometimes it seems like I'm always hungry. I also can't get drunk because of my metabolism. Believe me I have tried," he said.

"Tasha's metabolism is impressive but not like yours," Clint said.

"She is impressive," agreed Steve.

Steve knew that Clint and Agent Romanoff were close, so he didn't want to admit it but Steve was attracted to the assassin and spy. He hadn't been attracted to a woman like this since Peggy.

Clint smiled, "Who knows about your metabolism?"

"Not many people," he answered.

"Oh, we are going to make some money off of Stark the next time he is in a betting mood," Clint smirked.

"How?" Steve asked.

"You're going to bet him that you can drink him under the table," said Clint.

"But…," Steve started to speak, but Clint put up his hand and stopped him.

"We are talking Tony Stark here, Cap. You know that man who likes to call you Capiscle," he said.

Steve smiled. Stark really did need to be taken down a peg or two.

"Okay, you may have a point, Hawkeye. Mr. Stark could use an attitude adjustment," said Steve.

"Mr. Stark?" chuckled Clint.

Avengers

Natasha checked into the Sutton Place Hotel as Mr. & Mrs. Steve Rogers. In order established their cover, SHIELD footed the bill for a luxury suite, which she had no complaints about. What she did have a complaint about was checking in alone, while Clint participated in some man-love for Captain America getting him a new wardrobe. The fact he did this with Director Fury's okay added to her irritation. Fury suffered from Captain America man-love also.

She waited in the lobby for Rogers to arrive. Two hours ago, his luggage with his new clothes arrives, but he was delayed because Clint told her that they were grabbing a pan pizza before Steve finally showed up. Natasha sat in a comfortable chair waiting for her faux husband to show up. Her level of annoyance was almost at critical level when he finally walked through the door.

Wearing a black Armani suit with a blue dress shirt and a red silk tie, Steve Rogers no longer looked like a man out of time, but he looked surprisingly good. Rogers noticed Natasha and he walked over to her. She stood up quickly as she approached.

"Agen…," he started to speak to her.

Stopping him from blowing their cover, she quickly moved into his personal space and gave him a passionate kiss. At first, the kiss was awkward as Steve was completely taken by surprise, but then suddenly he gave himself up to the kiss and returned it with equal passion. Natasha was surprised at how much she enjoyed the kiss. When they finally came up for air, Steve was blushing and Natasha was felt surprisingly excited by the kiss.

She whispered in her ear, "Remember, I'm your wife."

"I've missed you, Nat," he said in a normal voice.

He called her Nat not Tasha. She liked the way he said.

"Your luggage arrived a couple of hours ago, darling. Let me show the suite," she said then led him to the elevator.

Once they were in the elevator, she stepped away from Steve and glared at him.

"Are you an idiot?" she asked.

"No, ma'am," he said.

"You almost called me Agent Romanoff," she said.

"Habit, ma'am," he said.

"Stop calling me ma'am, you overgrown Boy Scout," she growled.

He kept quiet this time opting not to look at her.

"We are a married couple. Remember that," she said. "Of course, anyone who has seen Time Magazine with you on it should recognize your face. Sometimes I think Fury just wants to test my Russian temper."

He nodded yes then turned to face the elevator door, as the elevator stopped then the doors opened. Steve followed her to the suite, as Natasha let them in with a card key. It was an impressive suite with a large living room area, a master bedroom, luxury bathroom with a large walk-in shower, and a balcony overlooking the city. He stood there for a moment taking in his surroundings and memorizing every nook and corner just in case he was attacked while in the suite.

"Get comfortable, we'll be staying here for a while," she said.

"I guess I'll sleep on the sofa then," he said, looking at the large sofa. It actually looked more comfortable than many of the places he had slept in his life.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"We can share a bed," she said. "I don't bite unless I like you, so you don't have to worry."

She smiled as Steve's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. The man blushed easier than any man she had ever known.

"I'll stay on the sofa," he said then he turned and walked away.

Avengers

According to intel, Lundt dined nightly at Le Colonial, a French Vietnamese restaurant. Lundt also was an admirer of beautiful women, which meant Natasha would go out of her way to impress him as she and Steve dined at Le Colonial. She dressed in a simple, short black dress with a pair of expensive shoes with a four-inch heel. Next, she added a hint of Caron's Poivre and a black shawl over her shoulders and she was ready. Exiting the bedroom, she saw Captain Rogers was still in his Armani suit, but this time he was waiting for her to leave.

"You look lovely, Agent Romanoff," he said.

"I better look better than lovely to get Lundt's attention," she said.

"I see," he replied then cleared his throat.

She walked up to him and looked at him closely.

"I don't like the tie," she said. "Where are the ties you bought?"

"In the garment bag," he said.

She disappeared back into the bedroom coming out a few minutes later with a grey blue silk tie. Walking up to Steve, she tossed it at him.

"Put this one on," she said, "then let's go."  
The décor of Le Colonial evoked the French Vietnamese of the 1950's. It managed to be causal and fancy at the same time. Natasha and Steve walked in stopped at the maître'd station. The man looked up from his reservation book.

"Mr. & Mrs. Rogers," Natasha said.

He checked the book and smiled, "Please, follow me."

He seated them at a table and left them with two menus. Natasha opened the menu and perused it, while Steve looked at it and sighed. Natasha looked up from her menu and looked at him with a cold look with aqua colored eyes.

"I'll order for us," she said.

"Please, do," he said.

A waiter came up to the table with a friendly smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, we'll start with Pho soup for him and Sup ga for me," she said, "then for the main course I'll have the Ca Hap and he'll have the Bun Thit Nuong. We'll have a bottle of Chateau Laville haut-Brion Pessac-Leognan."

"The 1997?" the waiter asked.

"Yes," Natasha smiled.

The waiter disappeared. Natasha looked over Steve's shoulder to where Lundt sat with an attractive blonde. He was fifty years old with a crown of white hair and twenty pounds overweight. The man also had the aura of someone who gave orders and didn't take them.

"Lundt is seated behind you," said Natasha.

"I know. I saw him when we first came in," said Steve. "There are also two bodyguards that belong to him seated to the table on his right."

Natasha checked the table out. He was right. They were mercs and she should have noticed that.

"He has checked me out twice," said Natasha.

"I hope his date doesn't mind," said Steve.

"She is a prostitute, Steve," Natasha said with a smile, as Steve blushed.

"Well, then I guess she doesn't care if he looks at you," said Steve.

Natasha suppressed a smile. Making Captain America blush and fumble was far more entertaining than she thought it would be. It helped that he was so sincere and innocent in many ways. Of course, it was also frustrating being around someone who was as sincere and naïve as him.

Their soup came and they started to eat. Natasha kept a close eye on Lundt, who seem to do business while he dined. She took out her encrypted smartphone and called Agent Hill.

"What is it, Romanoff?" Hill asked.

"We are at the restaurant. Lundt is constantly on his smartphone. I thought you might want to tap into it," she said.

"I'll get on that," Hill said then hung up.

The main course came and Steve ate in silence, while Natasha kept up her surveillance of Lundt. She noted his obsessiveness with making calls and checking information on a laptop. The meal finished in silence, as Natasha took the last sip of the wine. She looked at Rogers, who appeared antsy.

"You're not good at this, are you?" she said.

"I'm soldier not a spy," he answered.

"Well, he clocked me. The next time he sees me he'll introduce himself," she said.

"Confident, Nat," he said.

"I know my business," she said.

The waiter came with the bill. Steve paid for it with a SHIELD credit card then they headed out of the restaurant. Once they were on the sidewalk outside of Le Colonial, Steve took a deep breath of the cool September evening. Natasha's smartphone rang. As she answered it, he looked around at the traffic and pedestrians of Chicago. He remembered this city when it was nicknamed the city of Broad Shoulders. Natasha got off smartphone.

"Lundt when he was on the phone was talking to the handlers of a suicide bomber, who is scheduled to blow themselves up tonight at the Union Station Amtrak," she said. "It seems that Hydra is running someone for mayor and intends to get them elected by being tough on crime and terrorists."

"Union Station," he said to himself then he took off at top speed sliding across the hood of a parked car and into traffic.

"Rogers!" she yelled.

He ignored her and headed off running in the direction of Union Station. At first, Natasha tried to stay with him but had to give up. She may have been enhanced in the Red Room, but she was nowhere as enhanced as Rogers were. He had to be running fifty miles an hour.

Steve ran until he got to Union Station then he followed the signs to the Amtrak area. Once he found the area, he started a search based on what would be the best area for a suicide bomber to do the most damage. He headed for the waiting area and scanned it. Steve saw mothers, fathers, lovers, children, singles, and one man in a winter overcoat sweating slightly and looking nervous. He walked up to him, grabbed him by the overcoat, and opened it slightly. The man was packed with C-4 and tubes filled with nails and sharp objects, as well as a detonator that was counting down from one minute.

"Damn," Steve growled as he looked around.

The suicide bomber ignored Steve and said a prayer to himself. As Steve looked around, he saw a Men's Room. If he couldn't stop the blast then he could contain it. Grabbing the man by the overcoat, he led him into the Men's Room. There were six guys in there.

"Gentlemen, I'd get out of here if I were you," Steve said then he opened the suicide bomber's overcoat exposing the bomber vest.

"Oh, shit," groaned one of the men.

The six men hustled to get out of the bathroom as soon as possible. Steve started to look at the detonator and the timer. There was a choice of five wires to cut and Steve knew that a wrong choice would lead to the immediate detonation of the vest. He took a deep breath and looked at the still praying bomber.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," he said.

He grabbed the man and led him to an empty bathroom stall, opened the door, tossed him, then closed the door and braced himself for an explosion. It came quickly and with greater force than he anticipated. Steve was thrown back shattering a porcelain sink with his back and ribs. The water from the now broken pipes started to soak his suit. Looking down at his abdomen, he saw ten-penny nails and shrapnel ruining his shirt and piercing his skin and muscle. Getting up slowly, he buttoned his jacket and headed out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Agent Romanoff paced the hotel room as she talked into her smartphone to Agent Hill.

"I tried to stop him. Do you know how fast he can run?" she growled.

"_Director Fury is pissed_," said Agent Hill. "_He doesn't want to lose Captain America to a suicide bomber._"

"It seems Hydra is trying to manipulate elections to get Hydra backed politicians elected," said Natasha to change the subject.

"_We are looking into other elections in other cities now_," said Hill. "_By the way, news reports state that a suicide bomber was contained in a Men's Room in Chicago. The hero who did it can't be found_."

There was a knock at the door. Natasha glared at the door. She knew who it was.

"I believe the hero is at the door now," she said then hung up.

Storming over to the door, she opened it to see a wet and dirty Captain Rogers. She grabbed him and pulled him into the hotel suite. He grimaced as she did this.

"Are you injured?" she asked.

"Two cracked ribs, which should take a couple of days to heal and I believe I have damaged vertebra. From experience that should take a week to heal fully," he said as if he was doing a mission report.

"That's all?" she asked.

"No, I need some alcohol and tweezers," he said then he unbuttoned his jacket to expose a blood soaked shirt and an abdomen filled with nails and shrapnel.

Natasha's face screwed up in sympathy pain.

"Take off your shirt," she said, "and follow me into the bathroom."

Steve slipped off his jacket then carefully removed the shirt. Once he was done, he followed Natasha into the bathroom, where she had a medkit out. She had medical tweezers and alcohol ready.

"Do we need to bandage are wounds?" she asked.

"I'll just use a towel. By morning the wounds should be closed and almost completely healed," he said.

"The serum I took gave me increased healing but not like this," she mumbled to herself, as she started to pull nails and shrapnel out of Steve.

"Well, that's because of the Vita Rays that Howard Stark invented," said Steve.

"Vita Rays?" she asked.

"Besides the serum I was bathed in Vita Rays. Howard Stark came up with them. Of course, when we lost the serum, he destroyed the machine that produced the Vita Rays. I believe he never shared the secret of them with anyone else except Dr. Erskine. Erskine was the inventor of the serum and the man who chose me," Steve rambled on.

"Read your file, Captain Rogers," said Natasha, as she removed another nail. "So was Howard Stark anything like Tony?"

"He was a lot like him," Steve said as his mind slipped into memory.

His mid thought of Erskine, the man who gave him a chance, as well as Bucky, Dum Dum Duggan, the rest of the men, Howard Stark, and, of course, Peggy. He missed them all. Natasha poured the alcohol on his wounds waking him from his memories of dead friends. He looked into her eyes and, for a moment, she could see the sadness and pain in them.

"You're looking tired," she said.

"I guess it's the blood loss," Steve said.

He stood up and started towards the living room, but Natasha stopped him.

"Get some sweatpants on and you are going to sleep in the bed. It's big and your ribs and back could use a mattress," she said.

Between the blood loss and the thoughts of the past, he didn't have the energy to argue. Steve walked into the bedroom, found his bags, changed into a pair of sweatpants, then he collapsed on the California King bed. Within minutes, he drifted off, while Natasha in the living room called Agent Hill.

"I've got Captain Rogers," she said.

"_How is he_?" Hill asked with concern.

"He's a little worse for wear," Natasha answered.

"_Does he need medical help_?" Hill asked.

"No. I patched him up," said Natasha.

"_Fury will be in touch with you in the morning. He may want a change of tactics_," said Hill, who then hung up.

Tossing her smartphone on the sofa, Natasha went back into the bedroom. Steve was sound asleep, so she changed into yoga pants and a white tee shirt and got into bed with Captain America. It had been a long annoying day.

Avengers

Natasha woke in the morning with her head on Steve's chest and her body molded up against his larger muscular body. As if his body had a strong electric current going through it, she moved away from him causing him to bolt upright, jump out of bed, and take a defensive position.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You woke up," she said.

Steve relaxed then looked around the room with his eyes settling on Natasha in her bedclothes. Suddenly, his cheeks started to burn as he noticed how tight her tee shirt was and just how attractive Agent Romanoff was. He knew he shouldn't think of her in a sexual or romantic way, as she was a teammate and he assumed she was Clint's girlfriend, but he couldn't help himself. _I need to get a girlfriend. _

"Um, well, I should take a shower," he said then hustled off to the bathroom.

After a long cold shower, Steve dressed in a pair of jeans, a chambray shirt, and a dark blue cashmere zip up hoodie with a pair of penny loafers. He walked into the living room to see Clint was there already with a couple of large bags, including one that looked like it held his shield.

"Cap, I heard you got knocked around," said Clint. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Clint," he answered.

"I'll change clothes then order up some breakfast while Hawkeye fills you in on our new mission," said Natasha.

After giving Clint a welcoming kiss, he strode into the bedroom. Clint smiled. Steve didn't understand why but he wished he hadn't seen Black Widow and Hawkeye kiss.

"She's happy. No more undercover and I'm back protecting her back," said Clint. "Fury wants us to infiltrate Lundt's penthouse, take him into custody, and transport him to the helicarrier for questioning."

"Why the change of plans?" asked Steve feeling his mood darken.

"Because there are at least eight Hydra backed politician running in this election and Fury thinks they have more activities planned like the one from last night in order to help get their people elected. We need to know about them to stop them," said Clint.

"Did you bring my uniform?" asked Steve.

"Shield and uniform," said Clint.

"Alright, show me the floor plan of Lundt's penthouse and how many guards we are dealing with," said Steve.

"Sit and relax. We'll handle business after breakfast, Cap," said Clint.

Steve had a trench coat over his latest uniform without the cowl and carried his shield on his right arm, as the black clad Black Widow and Hawkeye made to the rooftop of the building across from Lundt's penthouse. They stood on the roof looking over at the Penthouse. There was a forty-foot gap between buildings and the penthouse was two floors lower. Hawkeye looked at the penthouse through a laser sight he took off his bow.

"Ballistic glass. I'll need to use an explosive tip arrow when I set up a zip line for us," he said. "That stuff is thick and tough."

He looked into the bedroom and saw Lundt was smacking around his date for the evening.

"Bastard," he growled. "He likes it rough with girls."

"He seemed the type," the Black Widow said.

Steve took the sight from Hawkeye and looked. Lundt was beating up the prostitute.

"We have to stop that," he said.

"In time, Cap," said Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye has to adjust one of his explosive arrows then we'll zip across," said Black Widow.

"She doesn't have the time," Steve barked.

Natasha watched Steve closely. He walked away, took off his trench coat, then he held up the shield. Getting a running start, he launched himself off the roof and aimed himself at the bedroom window. She couldn't believe he was doing what he was doing.

"Steve!" yelled Natasha using his first name.

"Goddamn, I wish I had a camera," said Hawkeye. "Fury would love to see this."

Easily making it across the precipice, Captain America then crashed through the ballistic window shield first shattering the glass into small uniformed sized pieces. He landed hard sending reverberations of pain through his injured spine and ribs then he came up and knocked Lundt on his ass with the back of his right hand.

"Sorry I was late, ma'am," he said to the prostitute.

With a bloody nose and lip, she tried to smile at him, as she felt confused by what had just happened. Through the shattered window came one of Hawkeye's arrow with a line attached to it. Soon thereafter Natasha came sliding through followed by Clint. Just as they landed six of Lundt's guards came bursting through his bedroom door. Steve acted immediately taking out three with his shield and the other three with his superior fighting skills.

"He likes to hog all the fun," laughed Clint.

Natasha didn't respond. She glared at Steve as if she was angry at him for some reason, then she took out her communicator and contacted SHIELD.

"We need a pickup. We have Lundt," she said.

"_Roof in ten minutes_," said Hill.

"We'll be there," said Natasha then she looked at Clint. "Grab Lundt. Our ride is coming."

He folded up his bow and put it in his quiver then looked at Steve and smirked, "You had all the fun tonight."

Steve didn't answer, but stood there holding his shield and feeling angry.

Avengers

After a silent ride in the quinjet, where Natasha kept glaring at him Steve had them drop him off at Tony Stark's New York Tower where he was staying. He wanted nothing to do with Fury's interrogation of Lundt. Actually, he wanted nothing to do with SHIELD for the moment. The quinjet hovered over Stark Tower then the pilot opened the back ramp and without a word Captain America jumped out of the quinjet, landed gracefully on the roof and then disappeared into the tower.

"I thought you were playing spy with Fury ad SHIELD," said Dr. Bruce Banner, who was Steve's roommate at the tower along with occasional visits from Thor and Tony and Pepper.

"I asked them to drop me here," he said then tossed his shield onto an ottoman.

Banner had a glass of milk in his hand and a plate with a sandwich. He smiled impishly then sat down on the long sofa that faced a large plasma screen.

"I was about to enjoy a movie and snack. Care to join me?" he asked.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question, Bruce?" Steve asked.

"Sure go ahead," he said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked.

"Had one. Unfortunately, the other guy ruined that relationship," said Bruce. "Why do you ask?"

"Never really had one," he sighed as he sat down on the large sofa a few spaces from banner.

"Really?" Banner said. "I would have thought a war hero and sample of human physical perfection would have had plenty of girls to choose from."

"I went from ninety pound, asthmatic, weakling to super soldier overnight then, well, my life got complicated," he said.

"Sorry to hear it, Cap," said Bruce.

"I was thinking of taking off and, I don't know, spending some time finding out what I want in my life," he said.

"Oh, you want to go on a walkabout," Bruce said as he took a bite of his tuna fish sandwich.

"Walkabout?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, Cap, a walkabout. In Australia, the aboriginal people believe in them. When you have a deep personal problem, you start walking without direction or purpose and see where fate takes you. On the walkabout, you discover things about yourself," he said.

"Does it work?" asked Steve.

"Worked for me," smiled Bruce.

"I guess starting tomorrow I'm going to pack a backpack, gas up my motorcycle, get some cash, and go," said Steve.

"Leave your smartphone and any computers," said Bruce. "You don't want to be tracked by GPS."

Steve smiled, "Yeah, it's time for a walkabout."

"Now, I was thinking of watching an old movie. Do you have any suggestions?" asked Bruce.

"I heard _Casablanca_ was a decent movie," said Steve earnestly.

Bruce smile grew, "I'm going to miss you, Cap."

Avengers

It was five in the morning when Steve Rogers walked into the underground garage of Stark Towers. His restored 1950 Indian Chief Black Hawk Motorcycle was waiting for him with a full tank of gas. Bruce had given him saddlebags for his bike, which he packed with clothes and his uniform. He placed the saddlebags on the back of the bike, slipped his shield into a slot put on the front of the bike, then he zipped up his leather and put on his helmet. Captain America got on his Indian, started his bike, and drove away. He didn't know how long he'd be gone, but he knew it would be for some time.

Later that afternoon, Natasha and Clint showed up at Stark Towers. They let themselves in with the code that Tony had given them. The living area appeared emptied.

"JARVIS, is anyone here?" Clint asked.

"Dr. Banner is in the Gamma lab," said JARVIS in a clipped English tone.

The computer was caretaker of most of Stark's personal facilities, his suits of armor, and acted as his virtual butler. Clint actually like the disembodied voice and almost thought of it as human.

"Thanks," he said.

They took the elevator down to lab and found Banner engrossed in an experiment. When he saw the two SHIELD agents he offered them a wan smile and waited for the inevitable question – where was Captain America?

"Hey, Doc, where's Cap?" asked Clint.

"He's gone," answered Banner.

"Gone? Gone where?" asked Natasha feeling slightly annoyed.

"I have no idea and he doesn't either. He came back from Chicago, we talked a little, then he decided to take a long trip to discover himself," said Banner.

"Shit, Fury is going to be ripped about this," said Clint.

"What was this talk about, Bruce?" asked Natasha.

"He asked me if I had a girlfriend," Bruce answered.

Bruce liked Natasha. He understood that she was a deadly assassin, but there was an honesty about her that he appreciated.

"Girlfriend?" asked Natasha.

"Yes, girlfriend. I think Steve is lonely. He's never had a girlfriend and I guess he is craving human contact, someone who he can be himself with, some he can love, and not feel out of place and out of time with," said Bruce.

"Damn," she mumbled.

"Well, we can track him with his smartphone," said Clint.

"Left it behind and he's on his Indian, which doesn't have a GPS," smiled Bruce. "He'll be back when he finds something or when he is needed."

"He's needed now," said Natasha.

"Oh, you mean Hydra. SHIELD can handle that without him," said Bruce. "Now leave Cap alone and let me get back to my work."

"Or you'll sick the other guy on us," smiled Clint.

"Maybe," smirked Bruce.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Six damned weeks and the best spy agency in the world can't find a man who stands out in crowds because he still acts like it is 1946," growled Fury as he paced the command center.

Having Captain America was important to Fury. His father fought with the man in World War II and Howard Stark, who used to tell stories about Cap, acted as an early mentor for Fury. Captain America was special.

"Cap doesn't break laws, he drives a bike that doesn't have a GPS, and he is a tactical genius. Whatever hits we've got on him have been when he's done something heroic and been seen doing it," said Clint.

"Like recuing three children from a burning building in Cleveland or breaking up a bank robbery in Detroit," said Natasha.

Clint smiled, "He took out five guys on that one without using his shield. I saw the film. It was impressive."

"I'm glad you admire his skill and heroics, but I want them at my disposal not out in the world unsupervised and on the loose getting into trouble," said Fury. "I want Cap with us when we take out Hydra's base, especially if the rumors of the Red Skull being alive are true. We need him."

He turned and looked at Natasha with his good eye, "You are now on the find Captain America job twenty-four seven until he is standing in front of me."

"Why not Clint, sir? He's a fanboy when it comes to Captain Rogers," said Natasha.

"Well, as another fanboy, I think someone with distance will be better at finding him," said Fury.

Fury turned and stormed out of the command center leaving Clint, Natasha, and Agent Hill. Agent Hill chuckled then she strolled away.

"I wish I was going with you, Tasha," said Clint.

"You have any suggestions?" asked Natasha.

"The guy is lonely. He wants a girl. Maybe he is out looking for love," said Clint with a mischievous smile.

Natasha thought about Captain Rogers with a woman and suddenly felt protective of him. He may be able to take out a platoon of mercs with ease, but he was a complete innocent when it came to women.

"Hey, Tasha, you're blushing," said Clint.

"I'm pissed at Fury for giving me this job," she said.

"When you find Cap, do me a favor and take it easy on him. The guy deserves a break," requested Clint.

Instead of answering him, she turned on her heel and walked away. Agent Natasha Romanoff didn't like that Captain Rogers had gotten under her skin.

Avengers

On the Kitsap Peninsula across the Puget Sound was the Naval base Kitsap. The Naval forces were split between two towns, Bangor and Bremerton. Cap found a handyman job at an Inn near the base in Bangor. The Inn's owner was the wife of a marine captain, who commanded the marines on Carrier Strike Group Three aircraft carrier the USS John C. Stennis. Annie Ford was attempting to raise their three children, Sally who was eight, Dana who was six, and young John, JR, who was two, while trying to run and keep up the Inn which specialized visiting navy families.

Dressed in jeans, a olive green collarless cotton long sleeve shirt with three buttons, and work boots, Steve was ranking the multi-colored Autumnal leaves in the front of the Inn. Carrying Little John on her hip, Annie brought him a large cold glass of lemonade.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said as he took the glass.

"You've been here a week and I keep telling you to call me Annie not ma'am," she said.

"Okay, Annie," he said.

Little John smiled at him. Steve felt at home here. Being near a naval base came him a sense of stability satisfying his comfort with the military and working for Annie satisfied his need for simple normalcy and hard work. During his six weeks on the walkabout Bangor, Washington had so far been the spot which gave him the most peace. He liked it there.

"I'm taking the kids to the haunted maze tonight for Halloween and I wanted to know if you'd like to come with us?" she asked him.

"Gee, I'd like that. I hope I don't have to wear a costume," he said.

"No, costumes are just for the kids," she smiled.

"Great," Steve said. "The Stennis will be coming in on Saturday. Are you excited to see Captain Ford, Annie?"

"You have no idea, Steve. He's been gone too long," she said.

"Well, I should finish up the front. I still have the backyard to do," Steve said then he downed the rest of the lemonade and started rake away again.

"You work too hard," she said. "I almost have no more chores for you to do."

"I bet you can find something," Steve said with a smile.

Avengers

As an assassin for the Red Room, Black Widow was expert in tracking people who went to ground in order to end their lives. She possessed a mix of investigative skills and instincts and her instincts told her that the super soldier would be near a military base. Having Agent Hill pull all CCTV for the past month at every army, air force, and navy base, Natasha then had her run facial recognition using Steve Rogers face.

Hill brought up an image of Captain America in uniform without his mask. It brought a smile to her face.

"He is a good looking man," she remarked.

"If you say so," said Natasha, who then tossed her red hair back.

"I heard that one of the reasons he took off was that he was lonely. I wish I knew that," said Maria Hill.

"How long will this take?" she asked Hill, not even bothering to hide the annoyance in her tone.

"Fifteen hours maybe less," Hill answered. "There are a lot of faces to go through."

"Call me immediately if you get hit," said Natasha. "I don't want to have missed him."

"Where will you be?" asked Hill.

"Working out with Hawkeye," she said then she walked with attitude.

Avengers

Steve protectively held in one arm Little John, who hid his face on his shoulder as they walked through the haunted maze. Ghosts, goblins, mummies, vampires, werewolves, and zombies sprung out of hiding places scaring the kids and a few of the parents. Most of the parents were either spouses of sailors or marines or sailors working out of this base, which gave Steve a comfort level.

"Steve, I think Little John isn't going to leave your arms tonight," said Annie, who held her youngest daughter's hand.

"He can stay there as long as he wants to stay," said Steve.

They turned a corner and out popped from behind a haystack was the Black Widow in her skintight black SHIELD jumpsuit with guns on her hips and a smile of triumph on her lips. She had finally found Captain Rogers.

"Captain, Director Fury needs you," said Natasha.

"Captain?" said Annie in surprise.

"I don't really care Agent Romanoff," he said. "I don't work for SHIELD."

"Steve, what's going on here?" asked Annie.

"This is Captain Steve Rogers also known as Captain America," said Natasha.

Annie and the parents in the area looked at him in awe, while their children merely stared at him. Steve felt his cheeks redden and his life at Bangor disappear.

"There was a better way of doing this, Agent Romanoff," he said.

He turned and handed Little John it his mother.

"I'll be going now, Annie. Thank you for everything," said Steve.

With those words, he turned and easily jumped and cleared the nine foot fence of the maze leaving a group of awed people. Natasha had to put a little more effort into it to get over the fence, but she did it. She knew where Steve was headed and made her best time to catch up with him.

With his saddlebags packed and bike ready, Steve slipped on his leather bomber jacket then his helmet. He was about to get on the bike when Natasha showed up.

"Captain Rogers, you are needed," she said.

"I'm not done with me walkabout," he said.

She smiled. Walkabout. That sounded like something Bruce would talk about.

"We think Red Skull has returned," she said.

He stopped moving. Red Skull, his nemesis from World War II and the name he blamed for destroying his life. The last time he saw him he had the Tesseract in his hand and disappeared. He thought he was dead, but it seemed that he was that lucky.

"Red Skull," Steve repeated.

He got on his bike and started it up.

"I don't need SHIELD to deal with the Red Skull, Agent Romanoff," he said.

Before he could pull away, Natasha jumped into lap, since the Indian had a seat that fit only one, then she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'm going with you, Captain," said Natasha.

"This is a rather embarrassing position, Agent," he said feeling his body start to react to her closeness and warmth.

Natasha could feel his body reacting. A slight smile curled her lips, as she rested her head on his shoulder. She knew she was liking this more than she should.

"Just drive, Captain," said Natasha. "I'm not letting you get away."

Steve could tell she meant what she said and had no intention of letting go of him.

"Take off my helmet, please," he said.

Natasha let go of Steve then reached up and took off his helmet. For a moment, they stared into each other eyes. Natasha saw him look to her full lips then back to her eyes where she thought she saw a hint of desire.

"Put the helmet on, please," he said.

Without argument, she put the helmet on then asked him, "Where are we going?"

"I saw on TV that Stark is in his Los Angeles tower. I'm headed there for his help," he said.

"Well, get going then, Captain, I'm not going anywhere," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Steve started his bike and took off. It was at least a two day ride to LA.

Avengers

Through the woods of Oregon and over Mount Shasta, he rode finally stopping in Mendocino, California, a Northern California town that looked like a New England fishing village. He pulled up at the Mendocino Ocean Lodge. Natasha slowly got of the bike first grinding into Steve a little just to make him uncomfortable. Steve closed his eyes and waited until she was off. He got the bike.

"I thought I'd get us a couple of rooms here," he said.

Natasha took off her guns and put them in his saddlebags. He then picked the bags up and walked into the lodge and to the front desk.

"Can we have two rooms?" he asked.

The young woman behind the desk smiled then shook her head no, "We have three rooms on reserve and only one room available."

"Does it have a California king?" asked Natasha.

"Yes," she answered.

"We'll take it," she smiled.

Steve sighed. After registering and using the credit card that Stark had given him for emergencies, someone showed them to the room. It was large white room with a large bed, a TV a chest of drawers, and a balcony with a view of the Pacific. There was no sofa for him to sleep this time. Alone in the room, Natasha sat down on the bed. While Steve walked over to the balcony doors and stared out at the ocean.

"I don't have clothes with me. Do you mind if I borrow a shirt to sleep in?" she asked.

"Of course," he said then he dug into his saddlebags and grabbed a shirt he thought might be comfortable for her to sleep in.

He tossed her the shirt then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked.

"I saw a burger joint. I thought I'd go get some food," he said.

"Well, I' guess I'll wait here," she said.

With Steve gone, she took out the communicator and contacted Fury.

"Agent Romanoff for Director Fury," she said into the communicator.

"_Fury, here. Do you have him_?" he asked

"Yes. Right now we are in Mendocino and headed for Stark Towers West Coast version. He wants Stark help to locate and get him to the Red Skull, but he seems not to want our help," she said.

"_Stay close to him_," said Fury. "_I'll have Hawkeye and a team ready if you need it_."

"Yes, sir," said Natasha.

Within forty minutes, Steve returned with a bag full of burgers, French fries, onion rings, and a couple of sodas. At first when he entered Steve stood look like a lost boy as he observed Natasha in his shirt and nothing else. His heart skipped a beat and his cheeks reddened slightly, which she noticed. She hid her smile. She was starting to like making Steve feel uncomfortable. Natasha grabbed a cheeseburger and French fries then watched as Steve ate cheeseburger after cheeseburger.

"Okay, I know my serum boosts my metabolism, but you are ridiculous," she said.

"I don't gain weight and I never have problems with cholesterol or heart disease," he said defensively.

"I wish I had your serum instead of the one they gave me in the Red Room," she smiled.

Steve ate and onion ring. He was feeling uncomfortable with Natasha's eyes on him.

"Are you okay, Captain?" she asked with a hint of humor to her words.

He knew she was somehow making fun of him.

"I think I'll go for a run," he said. "My muscles need exercising after all that time on my motorcycle."

He stood up and headed over to his saddlebags, grabbed his grey sweatpants, a tee shirt, and running shoes then he went into the bathroom and changed. When he came out Natasha was in the bed with the remote in her watching TV. She looked at him in his running gear and smiled.

"Have a nice run, Captain," she said.

"Yeah, sure," he said then exited the room.

His run last an hour. He found that pushing himself a little final got Agent Romanoff out of his head and his body working properly again. When he entered the room, Natasha was still watching TV. She looked over at him.

"Captain, you're all sweaty," she teased him then she smiled a feline smile.

Within seconds of being in her presence, his mind was muddled again and his body was doing what it wanted rather than what he wanted it to do.

"I'm taking a shower," he said then disappeared into the bathroom.

"Natasha, you shouldn't be so mean to the man," she said to herself, "but I can't help it."

She thought about the Captain for a moment. He was the exact opposite of Clint. Clint was world weary, a fellow assassin, but one who gave her a chance to redeem herself. He liked to joke and laugh and have sex with as many beautiful women as he could get to say yes to him almost as an affirmation of life. Yet, he always had her back and would do anything for her, as she would for him.

Now Captain Rogers, who she knew his full history from reading his file, had killed many in war. He was a one man platoon, but he remained innocent never becoming world weary or bitter. Also, Steve Rogers could never be called an assassin. He faced his foes eye to eye and they knew he was coming. As for women, she was sure the man was still a virgin. Imagine that, Captain America was a virgin. It just seemed wrong, yet she understood why. The woman he fell in love with helped to establish SHIELD along with Howard Stark. Captain Rogers and Peggy Carter never had a chance to consummate their love because he sacrificed himself for his country and the city he grew up in.

Clint was a swashbuckling rake, who she loved in many ways, while Captain America was an icon who lived up to his reputation. He was also a man and she was starting to fall for, even though she didn't want to fall for him. She was the exact opposite kind of woman he needed or deserved. The Black Widow was a spy and killer, not a hero like Steve Rogers. She still had too much red on her ledger.

The bathroom door opened and Steve exited with a towel around his waist and nothing else on. His impressive muscles were still wet and he looked embarrassed.

"I forgot to bring in a change of clothes," he said hesitantly.

Natasha found herself staring at him this time and blushing. She wanted him, even if it was just for one night.

"Is everything alright, Agent Romanoff?" he asked.

"Damn it, Captain, call me Natasha," she said, as she got out bed.

She walked up to him crossing into his personal space and making him feel ever more uncomfortable.

"Captain, are you a virgin?" she asked.

He felt his face burning red. She was going to tease him and he didn't know if he could handle that right now.

"Yes, ma'am, I am. I never had a chance to change that fact before I crashed the Hydra plane into the icy water," he said defensively trying to sound confident, which he didn't feel at all at the moment.

"Captain America shouldn't be a virgin," she purred and touched his wet chest.

"Agent…," he started to speak.

"Natasha. Call me Natasha," she said.

"Natasha, are you playing with me?" he asked.

"Do you want me to play with you?" she asked him.

"No, I don't. I admit that I'm having trouble concentrating around you lately and find you beautiful, but you're a teammate and I respect you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I apologize if I've acted in an ungentlemanly fashion," he said to her.

For some reason, his awkwardness and apology melted her. She reached up and gently stoked his cheek. She followed by getting up on her toes and kissing him. It was soft and sweet to begin with, but soon passion kicked in and they were devouring each other's mouths. When they came up for air, Steve looked into her eyes, as if he was looking for permission.

"I'm not your teammate tonight, Steve. I'd like to be your lover, though," she said.

"What about Clint?" he asked.

"Clint doesn't own me, Steve," she purred.

"Are you sure?" he asked so sincerely that it made he want him even more.

"I'm sure," she kissed him and with her right hand she made his towel drop.

He lifted her in a hug and she whispered in his ear, "Take me to the bed."

She found out that night that Captain America took orders like a good soldiers. At first, she acted as the teacher, but with all physical activities soon Steve Rogers became an expert. As dawn lit the sky over the ocean a sort of purple, Natasha Romanoff found herself under Steve Rogers. She was now his. He possessed her and for the moment she would allow him to possess her unlike any other man she knew. Clint may have several times shared her bed, but Captain America possessed her.

It was six in the morning when they fell asleep in each other's arms. Natasha Romanoff fell into a secure deep sleep for the first time in too many years. She trusted Captain America and he held on to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Natasha woke in Steve's arms. It felt wonderful, safe, but she decided it was also a mistake, a momentary lapse of good judgment. Steve Rogers did not date women with her background. No, she needed to make a quick and easy break making sure he knew this was a one-time thing, even though it was tempting to wake up in his arms every morning. He stirred beside her. Opening his eyes, he looked at her with affection, maybe even love in his eyes, and Natasha insides knotted. She could fall in love with this man, maybe she was already there, but it wouldn't be right. Black Widow and Captain America, the names said it all.

"Good morning, Natasha," said Steve softly.

"Morning, Captain," she said coldly as she separated herself from him by pushing herself away from him.

"Captain?" he said. "I'm back to being Captain."

He was surprised if not hurt by this. Although he wasn't ready to admit it, he was falling in love with Natasha Romanoff. He had always been attracted to her. There was a strength about her that reminded him of Peggy, and the more time he spent with her the more he wanted to spend time with her. But now she was pulling away from him.

"It's morning. Last night was nice, real nice, Captain, but now it's time for us to get back to business," she said.

"You mean last night was just a way to pass the evening for you," he said.

Natasha got out of bed wearing no clothes. She stood there in front of him looking desirable and beautiful, yet the message she was giving him was telling him that she'd had enough.

"It was for one night, Captain. It won't happen again," she said. "Now I have to take a shower then we should get on the road."

"I see, Agent Romanoff," he said quietly. "I understand."

He didn't understand anything. Once again, he was reminded that he was a man from a different period of time. He didn't belong here.

She looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. Instead of pushing him away, she wanted to get back in his arms, but she was Black Widow not some woman he could share a life with. She turned, grabbed her SHIELD jumpsuit off the back of a chair, and walked into the bathroom. Running the shower, her eyes burned with tears. No, she didn't cry, not for a man. She didn't want to cause him pain, but this was for the best.

Steve got up. He wanted to be angry but all he felt was gut punched and sad. Quickly getting his jeans, collarless jersey shirt, boots, and leather jacket quickly on, he unpacked Natasha's weapons and SHIELD communicator from his saddlebags putting them on the bed. Once that was done, he slung the saddlebags over his shoulders and took off. There was no reason for him to stay and he had decided he didn't want SHIELD's help with Red Skull. He would deal with the Red Skull with the help of friends.

Finishing her shower, Natasha dried herself, dressed in her SHIELD uniform, and exited the bathroom. Steve was gone. She should have anticipated this reaction. On the bed laid all her weapons and her communicator. He had left them for her. She picked up the communicator and punched in Hawkeye's code.

"_Hey, Tasha_," Clint's voice came over the communicator.

"I need you to pick me up, Clint," she said.

"_Why? Where's Cap_?" he asked.

"He took off without me. Please, pick me up," she said.

"_I'll be there in an hour in a quinjet. I got your back_," he said. "_Are you okay? You sound upset_?"

"I made a mistake with Captain Rogers," she said.

"_Hey, we'll figure it out. He's a good guy. Trust me he won't hold anything against you_," said Clint.

"Thanks, partner," she said then hung up then sat down on the bed. "What the hell did I do?"

She looked at the unmade bed and mumbled, "Lyoo Bov neek."

Avengers

The quinjet hovered about seven feet off the ground in front of the lodge. The back ramp opened up and a muscular arm extended out grabbing the leaping Natasha and pulling her into the transport. She found herself in the familiar arms of Clint, who gave her a lascivious smile.

"I thought we agreed no more sex, that we are just friends," he chuckled.

"Not in the mood, Clint," said Natasha.

The back ramp closed and she took a seat, while he barked an order to the pilot. She sat down in one of the seats and Clint into the empty seat beside her.

"Take us to Stark Tower in New York," Clint ordered.

"New York?" asked Natasha, as Clint sat beside her.

"Fury wants us to confer with Banner and let Cap and Stark do what they have to do. We'll give them room and act as their backup, which they don't know about," he explained.

"Oh," she mumbled.

Part of her was glad to be avoiding Captain Rogers, while another part wanted to desperately to see him. Clint observed her closely.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't what to talk about it," she said.

Clint looked at the beautiful red head beside him and smiled. For all her strength and he knew that she was the strongest person he knew, there was always a hint of vulnerability about her that made her even beautiful. She thought this vulnerability was a weakness, but he knew it was what kept her human.

"Tasha, you can tell me. I'm your partner. I have your back," he said.

"I slept with him," she said.

"Slept with who?" he asked.

"Steve," she answered softly.

Clint leaned back in his seat, "Wow."

For a few moments, they were silent. Clint was shocked that his partner had slept with his idol. Captain America and Black Widow, in a strange it made sense. They were both so strong, so good at what they did, yet they were both missing something. He looked at her and saw her maudlin Russian blood was kicking in, so he decided to lighten the mood.

"So, how was he?" he smiled.

She looked at him and he could see the anguish in her eyes.

"That good," he said and the he did something surprising and gave her a hug. "What happened?"

He half expected for her to kick his ass in the back of the quinjet, but she surprised him. Natasha accepted some comfort from her best friend.

"The next morning I blew him off. I can't be seeing Captain America. You know who I am, what I am. I told him it was a one-nighter then I took a shower. He left," she told him.

"Shit, Tasha, you really like him don't you?" Clint said. He could see it in her eyes and feel it in the tension of her body.

"I think I'm in love with him, Clint," she said. "I don't do love."

"Of course, you do love. What you don't do is anything easy," he said then he kissed the top of her head. "How does Cap feel about you?"

"I think he was falling for me until I pulled my one-nighter act on him," she said. "I hurt him."

"Yup, that's a complicated little situation you've got there," he said.

"I'm an assassin and he's a hero," she stated.

"You do realize that he doesn't hold your past against you, that he judges people on their current actions and based on them, you are a hero, also," he said.

"Clint, he's so damned good. He scares me," she said. "You know my background."

"Tasha, don't underestimate yourself," Clint smiled. "You are something special."

"I am an assassin," she said.

He chuckled, "Darling, I keep telling you that you are so much more than that."

Avengers

Stark Tower was new to the downtown LA skyline. It was the tallest and most impressive building around and, like its sister building in New York; it was powered by an arc reactor. Stark Industry still made weapons, though now it was exclusively for SHIELD, it had recovered its stock price based on clean energy and other factors. Tony was getting ready for a night out with Pepper when Steve arrived. JARVIS identified him as Captain America, code name Capiscle. He let him into the secure part of the building allowing him to take the private elevator to the penthouse.

When the elevator doors opened and Steve carrying his shield and saddlebags walked into the penthouse. Pepper, who was wearing a black evening dress, looked at him. She immediately knew that he was upset and it was more than SHIELD business.

"Captain, how are you?" she said.

"I'm fine, Miss Potts," he answered.

"Captain, I keep telling you to call me Pepper," she said.

Tony came out in an expensive hand tailored suit. He smiled when he saw it was Steve.

"Or Virginia. She loves when you call her Virginia," he said.

"Tony, you know I hate the name Virginia," Pepper corrected him.

"Really, now I know why you hit me so much when I call you Virginia," he said then looked at Steve. "So why are you here in LA, Capiscle?"

"Red Skull," he said.

Those were the only words he needed to say. Tony understood that the Red Skull was almost Steve's physical equal, but more importantly he was a scientific genius who had a penchant for making weapons of mass destruction.

"Tell me he's still dead and you just want to talk about old times," said Tony.

"SHIELD believes he is alive and back," said Steve.

"Sorry to hear that, Cap," said Tony, who then looked at Pepper. "Rain check?"

She smiled, "Rain check. I'll go put coffee on and maybe make us some sandwiches. I have a feeling it is going to be a long night."

Pepper left the living room area. Steve watched her go and felt a twinge of jealousy for a moment. As difficult and self-centered as Stark could be, he had a good woman loving and supporting him. Thoughts of his night of passion with Natasha entered his head, but he suppressed them. Women, he'd never understand, and love seemed like it would always just be outside of his reach. From here on, it would be about the mission and the mission only. That seemed to be the only way for him to fit in to this time.

"You're a lucky man, Stark," he said.

"I know, Cap. I don't deserve her," Tony said. "Let's get down to my workroom. We have to find the Red Skull, so Captain America can kick some ass with the help of a friend."

Avengers

Tony hacked into SHIELD's computers with ease and retrieved all current intel on the Red Skull. According to what they had, the Red Skull back in the plane with Cap, had been transported by the Tesseract to another world or another dimension. It had taken him years to find a way, but finally he found a way to return to earth. Coincidence being a bitch, it just so happen that he returned to earth during the same time period Captain America was revived.

The rumor was that Red Skull was now back in charge of Hydra, which explained their recent bold tactics. Unlike Zemo, he had world domination as a goal.

"Do we know where he is?" asked Steve, who was sipping on a fresh cup of coffee.

"There is a Hydra keep in the Bavarian Mountains. To be exact, it is in Hochwanner," he said. "It's hidden within the mountains, an advance weapons research lab and training area."

"Sounds like someplace the Red Skull would hide," said Steve.

"There is also a well-guarded compound outside of Kiel, Germany that is a possibility," he said.

"We should start with Hochwanner," said Steve. "If for no other reason than to take out their weapons producing capability."

Tony sighed, "I guess you're going to want Iron Man's company."

Steve walked up to him and put his hand reassuringly on his shoulder. Tony tried not to smile.

"You've done enough for me, my friend," said Steve. "All I need is all the intel we can get on Hochwanner and transport there."

Tony turned and looked at him and smirked, "You know how I hate to cause trouble, especially for SHIELD, Cap, but it looks like Iron Man is going to butt into SHIELD business and help clean up Hydra. This is now Avengers' business."

"Just the two of us," said Steve.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with Hulk, Thor is in Asgard probably feasting, and Hawkeye and Black Widow means we have to deal with SHIELD, so, yeah, just you and me," said Tony.

Steve smiled, "We need to start planning our operation."

"That's your job, Cap. I need to make sure Pepper is happy for the rest of the evening," he said.

With one graceful motion, Tony gathered all the virtual intel on Hochwanner up and threw it into a laptop knowing Steve could handle that level of tech. He then walked over to the laptop, picked it up then he handed it to Steve.

"Get to work, Cap," said Steve. "I'm going to check on my lady."

Steve smiled as he watched Stark stroll away.

Avengers

"JARVIS access the information Tony has been accessing," requested Bruce.

He stood in the computer lab of the New York building along with Clint and Natasha. When they explained about the Red Skull and Steve's unwillingness to deal with the Red Skull along with SHIELD, he agreed that they might need backup.

"It seems that they are interested in a Hydra base in the Bavarian Mountains," said Bruce. "It's in Hochwanner."

"I know the base," said Clint. "Captain America and Iron Man taking on that base by themselves might be too much for them. It's a weapons research lab and training center. They could face up to five hundred well-armed Hydra agents."

"Fool," said Natasha under her breath.

Clint looked at her out of the corner of his eye and suppressed a smile.

"So, do you want the information they've accessed?" asked Bruce.

"Give it to us, Doc," said Clint.

"We should let Fury know we are going to need some stealth transport and a special ops team," said Natasha.

"One step at a time, Tasha," said Clint, as he watched Banner access and download the information they needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Two quinjets in stealth mode silently came up to the Hochwanner Keep of Hydra. The closer they got the more prominent the scorch marks and destruction of the base could be seen from the air. Black Widow leaned over the pilots shoulder and took in the scene. She saw Hydra agents looking beat up and injured escaping from the mouth mountain hideaway. Captain America and Iron Man had been there. Hawkeye came up behind her.

"Just talked to Fury and he said clean up the mess here. He'll arrange for a spot for prisoners to stay," said Hawkeye then he spoke to the pilot. "Land this so we can check out what kind of damage Iron Man and Cap did."

"Yes, sir," replied the pilot.

Natasha moved to the back along with Clint. She was worried about Steve. Stark had his armor, but other than his shield Steve was flesh, bone, and blood. Okay, super healing flesh and blood, but still he was flesh and blood.

"Hey, Tasha, you alright?" asked Clint as he checked his quiver.

"Fine," was her one word definitive answer.

The back ramp opened and Natasha and Clint along with six members of a SHIELD special ops team jumped from the quinjet, which hovered six feet from a mountain ledge. They proceeded towards the keep opening, while two other special ops teams exited the second quinjet. Clint pulled his bow from his quiver and extended it so it was ready for use. He then looked around the opening of the Keep.

"Impressive work they did," said Clint.

He looked over at Natasha. From years of being her partner, he knew her mood was a dark one. Her facial expression was that of a dangerous woman ready to hurt someone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement, but before he could react Natasha pulled both her Glock 23's, gracefully turned, and took out the potential threat. She returned her sidearms to her holsters then proceeded ahead through the tunnel.

"Damn," Clint smiled.

The special ops teams rounded up stray Hydra agents preparing them for transportation to internment camp being setup. Natasha, Clint, and their team entered the main control room. She headed over to the main computer.

"I'll access the security feed to see what happened here," Natasha said.

Working the computer with expertize Clint knew he didn't possess, Natasha found he security feed and brought it up on the large screen.

"I have it, Clint," she called.

He walked over and stood beside her. They watched as Iron Man and his repulsors and missiles blew away the keep's defenses. Hydra seemed to have advanced energy directed weapons. One of the took Iron Man out momentarily, but Captain America entered the fray. Using his shield, he protected himself as he attacked Hydra agent after Hydra agent. They fell before him as he battled through them.

Iron Man finally rejoined the fight. As he did one of the Hydra agents was about to use an EDW canon on him which would have taken him out of the battle, so Captain America threw his body in the way of the energy stream. His unique and special shield absorbed some of the energy but not enough to save him from being blasted into the rock fall. As his body slid down the fall and onto the floor, you could see that his body left an indentation in the rock surface from hitting it so hard. Not even Captain American's body and its hyper healing abilities could take a hit like that without taking serious damage.

"Damn you, Steve," Natasha mumbled.

Clint looked at her out of the corner of her eye. He had never seen her this emotional over someone, even him. A small smile curled his lops. Had the Black Widow finally fallen in love? He hoped so. Clint always believed it would be good for her.

On the security tape, Iron Man upped the intensity of his attack once Captain America had been hurt. A barrage of tiny missiles coming from launch platforms on his shoulders and repulsor blasts leveled the area taking out most of the men. He then flew to Steve, dropped down to his side, and checked on him. After a few minutes, Captain America got up on unsteady legs. On the feed, you could see the Captain insisted he was going to continue the battle and they did.

Captain America moved like a man who was badly injured, yet when they met the second wave of Hydra agent in the Keep, he more then held his own in the fight. As the battle continued, you could see that his injuries were giving him problems, yet Steve ignored them and fought on. From behind, Captain America was hit by another EDW stream. This time unprotected by his shield, he went down and struggled to get back up. Iron Man took out the rest of the Hydra agents, at least the ones that weren't cowering in fear or running for their lives.

After planting a few explosives in the armory and the research lab, Tony returned to Steve, picked him up, and flew out of their just before the explosives went off. Natasha cut the security feed then downloaded it onto a hyper drive and pocketed it.

"Fury will want to see this," she said barely containing her angry.

"I'm sure he's alright," Clint said.

"The idiot and the tin man took on too many without backup. I'm starting to think Captain America has a death wish," she snarled.

"Tasha," Clint said softly, "give me the hyper drive and go find him."

"No, Clint, we have a job to do," she said.

"Well, it looks like Cap and Iron Man has already done some of the work for us," he said.

"Let's go," she barked then turned on her heel and headed out of the command center.

Clint shook his head and followed her along with the special ops team.

Avengers

Tony flew Captain America to his New York Tower in his own version of the quinjet. He gave Steve a sedative then put him to rest in a bed in the back of the jet. They succeeded in destroying the keep and JARVIS hacked into their computers and downloaded all relevant information of the Red Skull and Zemo. With that information, they would be able to track down the Red Skull and go after him once Steve was better.

"JARVIS," he said.

"Yes, sir," the computer AI said.

"Contact Stark Tower, New York. I need to speak to Bruce," he said.

"Of course," JARVIS said.

It took no longer than three minutes until Bruce appeared on the small screen on the pilot control panel. Tony was still in his armor but had his mask up.

"You're driving instead of Steve. What happened to him?" asked Bruce.

"Well, in saving my life he took a blast from an Energy Directed Weapon then later in the battle he took another blast," said Tony.

"Send me the information on him from the med scan," said Bruce. "I'll get the infirmary ready for him. We'll get him back on his feet in no time."

"Thanks, Bruce," said Tony.

"I'm doing it for Cap, Tony," said Bruce then his image disappeared.

"JARVIS, send banner the med scan," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Jarvis. "Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

"No, JARVIS," he said.

Tony's face was pinched with a look of consternation. Steve had saved his life. Without even thinking about the consequences, he threw his body in the path of the EDW.

"How do you repay that?" Tony asked himself.

Avengers

Fury watched the security feed then he turned and looked at Natasha and Clint. His future plans for SHIELD involved Captain America and the Avengers. Clint and Natasha stared at Fury. They could see the man was furious and expected to be dressed down. Fury exhaled and ready himself to speak.

"Find him and make sure he's alright," he growled. "Once that is done then convince the man that SHIELD isn't his enemy and working with us is a good thing. I want Cap back on our side, do you understand?"

With dramatic flair, Fury turned around for a moment and looked at his ops screens. He didn't want to completely lose his temper on this one because he needed Clint and Natasha to get Cap back. Fury turned back around and looked at them.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" asked Fury.

"I think we know where Tony will bring him," said Clint.

"Bruce," replied Natasha.

"Tony's a scientist, but Bruce is a doctor," said Clint. "Shall we make a visit to Stark Towers New York?"

Instead of answering him, Natasha headed back towards the landing bay where the quinjets were. Clint took a deep breath then looked at Fury.

"What is her problem?" Fury asked.

"She dedicated to her job," Clint answered.

He then turned and ran off after her.

Avengers

Bruce had Steve set up in a bed with an IV in the infirmary. After studying Steve's physiology he decided the best way to heal him was to put him in a coma and allow his own regenerative abilities to work on their own. He walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights, except for one. He left Steve bathed and a blue light.

In the lounge, a armorless Tony entertained Thor.

"We must be prepared to battle at least one of these weapons," said Thor, who had arrived from Asgard with news that Loki had given the secrets of how to build a Destroyer to someone in order to use against Midgard.

"How the hell did Loki accomplish that? He's supposed to be a prisoner in Asgard," growled Tony.

"He is resourceful," was Thor's answer.

Thor had changed into jeans and a tee shirt. When he heard that Captain America was injured he demanded to be part of the Avengers' plan for vengeance. Bruce entered the lounge.

"Does the Captain sleep?" asked Thor.

"Well, he is in a way and will be for the next 36 to 72 hours," said Bruce. "When I wake him up, he'll be healed up. He'll be sore and feeling some pain, but he'll be healed."

"And then we shall bring justice to the fiends you did this to him," Thor stated.

"Blondie, how about we have some mead on the rocks and doing some relax. I could use some down time," suggested Tony.

"Agreed. Come, friend Bruce, join us," said Thor.

Tony and Thor moved to the bar area. Tony went behind the bar, pulled a bottle of expensive bourbon, and poured them drinks. Thor picked his up and downed it in one gulp. He smiled.

"I like this brown liquid," he said.

"It's bourbon," said Tony then he poured him another drink. "Do you get drunk?"

"Often," Thor smiled.

Avengers

The quinjet landed on the helipad of Stark Towers New York. Once the vehicle was shutdown, Clint and Natasha exited then headed to the rooftop entrance. Once they got to the glass doors, Clint entered a code that Stark had given him. The glass door swooshed open and they entered to see Tony, Bruce, and Thor sitting around drinking expensive bourbon.

"Ah, more friends come to join us in our telling of tales about the Captain," said Thor.

Clint blanched then looked at Tony, "Is he dead?"

"Nay, he's in a medical coma healing up. Thor just likes to tell tales," said Tony, who then raised his glass and took a drink of bourbon.

Natasha walked in, strode up to Thor, took his glass of bourbon out of his hand, and down it. She handed him his glass back then she turned and faced Bruce.

"Was he badly injured?" asked Natasha.

"A normal man would be dead," he said, "but he isn't a normal man. He should be up and about in another thirty-six hours or so."

"We ordered pizza. I take it you're staying and want some?" Tony asked.

"Our mission is supposed to be to find Cap and convince him to come back to SHIELD. I guess we can't do that until he's awake," said Clint.

"There apartments here for you," said Tony.

"Good! We can drink, eat, and tell tales of battle," said Thor.

Bruce noticed the Black Widow. Her eyes drifted to the elevator.

"He's in the infirmary," Bruce said to her. "I'm due to check on him, but if you'd like to do that for me, I'd owe you one."

Natasha looked at Bruce, who smiled at her. It seemed that he understood what she was feeling. She needed just to see him to make sure he was all right.

"I'll check on him then," she said.

Natasha entered the darkened infirmary. There lying on the bed was Steve. He was bathed in blue light and looked as if he was sleeping, but he wasn't sleeping. This wasn't a restful sleep, but a forced one and not his first forced sleep. Of course, his last forced sleep lasted seventy years. Natasha didn't think she could deal with him asleep for that long.

Walking up to the side of the bed, she stared down at his serene handsome face. With her right hand, she gently caressed his face and started to wonder when she had fallen in love with Captain America. When she said she liked a man with more of an edge she meant it, but there was something about Steve Rogers she was drawn to.

She stood staring at him fighting the urge to lay her bed down beside his.

"Why, Steve? Why you?" she asked. _Why am I in love with you? He's not just a man out of time; he's a true hero out of time. _"Shit."

She turned away from him and walked out of the infirmary. When he woke she'd let Clint deal with him. It would be easier for both of them that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

From the kitchen wafted the smell of bacon, ham steaks, scrambled eggs, and fresh coffee. It was better had getting someone up and out of bed then an alarm clock. Natasha looked at the alarm clock. It was 3 AM in the morning.

"Who in the hell is making breakfast now?" she groaned as she got out bed and her stomach started to growl.

The only clothes that Tony had for her were a pair of small grey pants and a white tee shirt. Slipping out of bed, she headed out of the apartment Tony had provided and into the living room area and then towards the kitchen. As she got closer, she heard voices.

"You are a friend, Captain, to wake from your slumber and make me breakfast," Thor boisterously said.

"I'm hungry, too, Thor, so it's no problem," Steve said.

"I have missed you good company as a fellow worthy warrior," Thor said.

"I always enjoy the company of my teammates," said Steve.

Natasha stopped at the kitchen door. Her stomach churned as she decided to enter the kitchen or not. Steve was in their making breakfast; he was fine. She wanted to see that for herself, yet she was ready to see him with his eyes open. She was ready to see his reaction to her.

"Smells yummy. I know it's not Thor cooking. Goldilocks is the type to be served not to serve," said Tony, as she walked towards the kitchen in pajama bottoms, a tee shirt, and a silk robe.

Behind him were Bruce and then Clint. They were all headed to the kitchen. She had no choice but go into the kitchen with them now. Tony walked by her then pushed open the kitchen door.

"I hope you made enough for four normal human beings and The God of Thunder," announced Tony.

Clint put his arm around Natasha's shoulder and escorted her into the kitchen with him. At a large table, sat Tony, Bruce, and Thor, while Steve was at the stove cooking. Clint sat Natasha down then walked over to Steve.

"Who wants pancakes?" Clint asked then looked at Steve. "I'll cook them, Cap."

"Ahh, I love these pancakes. I will as many as you can make," Thor spoke up.

"Do you do anything in moderation?" asked Tony.

"No," answered Thor

"I can't argue with that," said Tony, who then looked at Clint. "I want blueberries in mine. You'll find fresh blueberries in the fridge."

Bruce smiled then he looked over at Natasha. She was uncharacteristically quiet and staring at Steve, who seemed to be avoiding looking at her. He shook his head and his smiled broadened.

"I'll have banana pancakes," said Bruce.

"Banana?" Clint looked at him. "That's for kids."

"The other guy likes banana pancakes," he smiled.

"Okay, banana it is," said Clint nervously.

"How do you like them, Natasha?" asked Bruce.

"Strawberry," she said.

"Strawberry for, Tasha," said Clint, who then looked Steve.

He had become quiet and was now concentrating on cooking up as much food as he could. Bruce observed Steve. He woke up from the coma without help and sooner than he thought. The Vita Rays and Super Soldier Serum created an amazing specimen. He was physically the perfect human being, an evolutionary jump, and so far no one had been able completely to duplicate it.

As Clint mixed his batter and gathered his fruit, Steve grabbed two large serving dishes. In one, he dumped two dozen of eggs worth of scrambled eggs and in the other, he placed ten ham steaks, and the contents of two packages of bacon. He sampled some of the bacon before taking the dishes to the table and laying them down in the middle.

"Captain, sit beside me and partake in this feast," stated Thor.

"How do you want your pancakes, Cap?" asked Clint.

"Plain and simple with plenty of syrup," he said.

Natasha glanced at him. _Love is for others not me. _

Bruce caught her glancing at Cap. He reached over and put some scrambled eggs and bacon on a plate and placed it in front of Natasha.

"Eat some of it before Thor eats all of it," he said.

"Remind me," Tony said to Bruce, "I have to call Pepper after breakfast."

"Miss her?" asked Bruce.

"More than I thought I would," Tony admitted.

"After we hunt down the Destroyer technology in Midgard, I would like to spend some time with Lady Jane," Thor said.

Steve quickly glanced over at Natasha. He wasn't sure how to treat her or act with her now. There was a part of him that was deeply hurt by her actions, yet there was another part of him that still wanted her. Maybe it was the romantic in him, or maybe it was his lack of experience, but he had deep feelings for her regardless of her actions.

"The Destroyers and don't forget we still are hunting down the Red Skull," said Tony.

"Who is this Red Skull," asked Thor.

"His real name is Johann Schmidt. He was a German scientist and soldier. He was actually the first recipient of the super soldier serum. Unfortunately, for him his serum left a deformity. His head looks like a red skull," explained Steve. "The man is hell-bent on Hydra dominating the world and somehow he has come to this time period. He is the reason I ended up frozen for seventy years."

"Your enemy is my enemy, good Captain," said Thor.

"I've got pancakes," yelled Clint.

"And I have a plate and a fork," replied Thor.

Avengers

While the gathered Avengers made plans, Steve took a warm shower to loosen his still stiff muscles. He also needed time to compose himself. There was a moment there when he caught Natasha's eyes that he wanted to reach over, grab her by the wrist, and pull her into a room to talk. However, he knew better than to touch the Black Widow unless she wanted to be touched.

In the living area of the penthouse, the planning derailed as the conversation became about Thor's hammer.

"So what's up with your sledge hammer?" asked Tony.

"Mjolnir is a mystical hammer. It is one of the sources of my power and can only be lifted by someone who is a worthy soul," Thor said then he lifted his hand and willed Mjolnir to him.

The hammer came flying from the corner he left it in landed in his hand. With a smug smile, he placed it down on the floor and bowed.

"You are all great warriors and fine humans, but none of you can lift Mjolnir," said Thor in a challenging tone.

"Ohh, a challenge," Tony said. "Should I put on my armor?"

"It will make no difference," Thor told him.

Tony walked up to the hammer and attempted to lift it. The hammer didn't budge. It was as it was part of concrete floor. He tried again to no avail.

"Heavy," he said.

"It had heft but it is not impossible to lift," smiled Thor.

"Bruce, babe, Hulk out and toss this puppy around," said Tony.

"The green ogre inside of him will not be able to lift it," said Thor. "Mjolnir only responds to he that is worthy."

"He?" said Natasha.

"Or she," smiled Thor. "I stand corrected, Lady Natasha."

"Okay, I'll give it a try," said Clint.

He got up and stood over the hammer and concentrated all his strength on lifting the hammer. Placing his hands on the handle, he attempted to lift it. Nothing. It didn't even move a fraction of an inch. After trying so hard that he almost felt his back give out, he stopped.

"Okay, Thor, I'm your bitch. I can't lift it," smiled Clint.

When he exited his apartment, instead of hearing strategizing he heard Tony and Clint bickering with Thor about his hammer.

"Anyone else cares to try?" asked Thor smugly.

"I'm good," said Clint.

"Lady Natasha?" asked Thor.

"I pick my battles, Thor," said Natasha.

"I don't want it left in the middle of the floor. Some could stub their toe on it at night," groused Tony.

Steve walked into the living area, walked over to the hammer, picked it up easily with his right hand, the he walked it over to the corner and placed it down. He then turned and looked at everyone to see a roomful of surprised faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Natasha thought she'd swoon seeing him lift the hammer and move it into the corner. Of course, Captain America was a worthy man. It's looked like she made the right choice because a black widow wouldn't look right walking across the stars and stripes on his chest. Thor walked up to Steve and gave him a huge hug.

"You are worthy Captain. I will follow you into any battle. We are brothers," Thor said.

"Okay, Thor, I'm not much of a hugger," said Steve.

Thor put him down.

"I guess he's all better," chuckled Bruce.

"Shit, he really is Captain American," smiled Clint.

"I guess I pay the bills but he is our leader," said Tony.

"Um, okay," said Steve starting to blush. "Can we talk now about Kiel, Germany and these Destroyers?"

"Yes, it's your show, Capiscle," said Tony.

Avengers

In a quinjet flown by Hawkeye and co-piloted by Black Widow, Steve, Tony, and Thor prepared their attack on the compound outside of Kiel. Iron Man, Captain American, and Thor would be the first wave in followed by Hawkeye and Black widow. With his uniform on and his shield strapped to his back, Tony was going to flew Steve down to the fight when the time came.

"You going to talk to him?" asked Clint.

"Talk to who?" replied Natasha.

"Cap and don't play games with me," said Clint.

"I like the status quo," she lied then turned her head away from Clint so that she could stare out the window.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Tasha," sighed Clint.

He then looked at the control panel's GPS map and hit the switch so that he could speak to the three in the back.

"Guys, we are ten miles out," he said.

"_That's our cue. Lower the ramp_," said Tony.

Natasha kept an eye out. Soon Thor flew ahead of them. He was followed by Iron Man carrying Captain America, who had an oxygen mask on. Clint couldn't help but smile.

"And we are their teammates," he shook their heads. "Sometimes it makes me smile and sometimes it pisses me off."

Natasha smirked, "Yeah, I know. We usually aren't the mop up team."

"Yeah," he agreed.

Iron Man flew beside Thor, "Remember, we have a short widow of opportunity before the Germany army responds."

"Let us have fun while we can," said Thor.

They hit the Hydra compound like an unexpected category five hurricane. It was a sight to behold to see Iron Man, Thor, and Cap slice through Hydra's defenses until they met up with an unexpected weapon, a Destroyer. This was when Avengers fell apart, as they stopped listening to Captain America's orders and started to act as individuals. At first, the large metal construct seemed to act differently from the last time Thor fought it. It seemed even more powerful and difficult apparent why.

The Red Skull and a group of elite fighters appeared from the mansion on the compound. A terrible smile dominated his face as he watched Iron Man, Thor, and Cap battle the Destroyer.

"It is imbued with the fighting souls of ten personally selected Hydra soldiers," the Red Skull told them, "and I have more. Consider this one my parting gift, good Captain and his allies."

The Destroyer was hit by a blast of lightening from Thor and his hammer. The construct stumbled. Iron Man followed that up with repulsor blasts and missiles, while Cap threw his shield slicing through the Destroyer's head. Steve knew they would be better off acting as a team, but Iron Man and Thor couldn't be reined in at the moment. Immediately, the Destroyer started to repair itself, as it hit Thor with an energy blast.

Finally, the quinjet appeared in time to see the Red Skull and his elite troops load onto a transport. Clint and Natasha had a choice: stop the Red Skull's retreat or help their teammates.

"Tasha, Avengers or Red Skull?" Clint said.

Natasha watched as the Destroyer grabbed Thor and started to squeeze the life out of the God of Thunder. Captain America waved to Iron Man, who lifted him in the air. Once Iron Man got close enough he threw Cap at the construct. Cap landed on the Destroyer's arm and with his shield sliced through the construct's wrist joint releasing Thor, but opening himself up to an attack. The Destroyer hit Captain America in the back with an energy blast from its visor sending him flying in the air and landing like a ragdoll on the ground.

"The Avengers," growled Natasha, as she headed into the back of the quinjet.

She went directly to the weapons' locker, opened it and grabbed two high-powered grenades, which she attached to her gun belt. Putting on an earpiece and mouthpiece, she spoke to Clint.

"Drop me on the Destroyer's head," she said.

"You got," he said.

As Thor and Iron Man fought the Destroyer, hitting it with enough force to send it moving backwards, the quinjet hovered over its head. The back ramp opened, the Black Widow jumped from the quinjet, landed on the construct's head, attached the two explosive grenades, and then jumped off knowing one of her teammates would catch her.

Iron Man hit the afterburners and grabbed Natasha out of the air just as the Destroyer's head was blow clean off. Thor followed that up by renting the construct into two with his hammer. The Destroyer was destroyed.

Clint landed the quinjet near the body of Steve. He rushed out to check on his teammate. Thor, Iron Man, and the Black Widow joined him. Tony took a medical scan of Steve with his armor.

"Four broken ribs, broken right femur, and a bit of internal damage," said Tony. "Even with his healing abilities, he needs a doctor fast."

"Then we must take him to teammate Banner now!" demanded Thor.

"Or the helicarrier and the medical staff there," offered Hawkeye.

"Bruce," said Tony.

Thor gently picked up Steve and carried him onto the quinjet. He was followed by the rest of the team onto the transport. Clint headed to the pilot seat, while Tony pulled out a medical bed, which Thor placed Steve on.

Tony opened his mask, "This is the second damned time he took a beating and risked his life protecting a teammate. We have to work better as a team for his sake."

"Agreed, good friend," said Thor softly.

"Stark, call Fury and brief on the Red Skull and the damned Destroyers," ordered Natasha. "I'll take care of Steve."

Thor sat down in a seat and stared at Steve. The Captain was truly worthy and should lead them. They needed to act as a team. He knew this now.

"Why do I have call the damned one eyed pirate?" whined Tony.

"Because Clint is flying us to Stark Tower New York and I'm taking care of Steve," she growled then she glared at him with her assassin's glare.

"I'll call Fury," mumbled Tony.

His helmet visor closed and Tony ordered JARVIS to contact SHIELD. Natasha pulled out the medkit and grabbed a hypo filled with morphine. She gave Steve a dose to reduce his pain then she became gently to remove his uniform top so she could wrap his ribs. _Goddamn you Steve for risking your life so easily and Goddamn you for making me love you. _

"The Captain will be fine?" asked Thor.

"In time," she said then she caressed his battered and bruised right cheek. "He will be fine in time."

"You care for him greatly, Lady Natasha?" asked Thor.

"He is my… teammate," she answered.

"He is our leader. We must learn to follow him," said Thor.

"I'll follow him wherever he leads," she said softly, as she continued to try to take care of his injuries.

"He will lead us to great victories," said Thor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Steve woke again finding himself bathed in blue light and in the Stark Towers New York infirmary. With a grimace of disgust, he sat up. He had failed as a leader against the Destroyer. When the time came Iron Man and Thor acted as individuals not as a team, and he couldn't rail them in because he was far from their physical equal. They paid no attention to him. He shook his head knowing he couldn't allow that to happen again. The Avengers needed a leader who would be listened to during the heat of a battle by everyone. He was not that man.

Scanning the infirmary, he saw what he was looking for. His uniform, shield, and other equipment were lying neatly on a table, as well as a change of civilian clothes. Wearing his boxer shorts and tee shirt, he got out of the bed and walked gingerly due his not fully healed broken femur over to his belongings. He picked up the SHIELD communicator and sighed. It was time to make a deal in order to go after the Red Skull once again.

In the kitchen of the Stark Tower penthouse, Clint rummaged through the refrigerator looking for something to snack on. They had a two day down period so far as Cap healed. Bruce said he needed to put him in a medical coma again so his body would heal itself. Behind a gallon of orange juice, he found some fried chicken. He took the plate out, set it on the counter top, unwrapped it, and started to nibble on a leg.

Clint was worried about Natasha. She had spent the first twenty-four hours of Cap's coma at his side. As he lay there completely unmoving, she stood guard over him right up until he started to burn through the sedative that put him in the coma. Steve moaned her name. Clint was there to offer her some food. He watched as she stared at him for a moment. Her face became a mask of sadness then she turned, swore in Russian, and then walked out of the infirmary. She hadn't been back in there since then.

Natasha had fallen for Captain America but she was denying herself some happiness and, probably, Cap some, too, because she thought there was just too much red still on her ledger. She wasn't good enough for him. Clint wanted to spank her, except she'd probably gut him like a fish. He laughed to himself at the thought.

"Did the chicken tell a joke?" asked Steve.

Clint turned and saw Cap wearing chinos, a white dress shirt, his leather bomber jacket, his shield slung over his right shoulder and his duffle bag slung over his left shoulder. His expression went from a smile to one of concern.

"What the hell are you doing up, Cap, and where are you headed?" Clint asked.

"I'm feeling better and I called Fury. He's sending a transport to pick me up," Steve said.

"Why?" Clint asked.

"I failed as a leader, Clint, so I've asked to be relieved from this command," Steve told him. "Fury agreed. The Avengers need to find a leader between Thor and Iron Man. One of them has to step up and be responsible to lead."

"How in the hell did you fail?" asked Clint.

"They stopped following my orders and acted as individuals. I got hurt because Thor needed saving and Thor needed saving because he acted as an individual not as part of team," explained Steve. "I know good leadership, Clint, and we didn't have it on that mission. If I'm honest, we didn't have it on the one Iron Man and I participated in before this one. The Avengers need someone in charge that everyone will listen to during a crisis. It's not me."

"Of course, it is, Cap," hissed Clint. "Damn it, I'd follow you to hell. You aren't to blame for what happened."

He was pissed off. Captain America was shouldering the blame for Red Skull getting away and himself getting injured. He was the good soldier who saw all failures were the leader's failure and he was the leader.

"No, Clint, it isn't," he said. "I requested that you and Black Widow be permanently assigned to the Avengers as SHIELD's liaisons and case handlers. They will need you. Fury is also in the process of recruiting someone else for the team. His name is Dr. Henry Pym. He said he'd fit in here with Stark and Banner."

"Where are you going?" Clint asked.

"I've been promised my own team to train in my way. We will be given the job of getting the Red Skull," he said.

"What about the Destroyers?" asked Clint.

"I led a group of normal men up against Hydra in World War II. Hydra had weapons superior to what we have today and other surprises and we overcame every obstacle based on training and my men listening to my orders and me. The Destroyers aren't indestructible," Steve told him then he smiled slightly. "Agent Romanov proved that."

Just then, his communicator beeped. Steve looked at it and smiled.

"My ride is here," he said. "Tell everyone that Fury will be in contact with them. He values the Avengers and what they are capable of doing."

He started to leave but suddenly stopped. Without turning around, he spoke up again, "Tell them I'm sorry I failed them and tell the Agent Romanov that… that I'll miss her."

Clint watched he strode towards the glasses door leading to the roof. Through the glass he could see a SHIELD quinjet hovering there waiting for him. Captain America was leaving them. He dropped his drumstick on the plate.

"Damn it!" he growled.

Avengers

Steve stood in an at ease position in front of Director Fury in the Command Center. Fury gave Cap a quick look over and then spoke.

"I've got eleven men and women, the best I have other than Hawkeye and Black Widow. They are ready for you and whatever training you want to put them through," said Fury.

"Where can I train them, sir?" Steve asked.

Fury smiled. The Avengers needed Captain America and he knew that but they also needed time to realize it. Thor and Stark were both leaders in some ways but neither of them thought in terms of a team or had the strategic and tactical brilliance of Captain America. Until they discovered this on their own and assimilated the information then he'd use Cap as best as he could. Getting eleven agents trained personally by Captain America was a good start.

"We have a secret little training base in the Smoky Mountains in Tennessee," smiled Fury. "The agents are there waiting for you. Agent Hill will provide you with whatever you need. She will be your liaison for now."

"Are the Avengers pursuing Red Skull, sir?" Steve asked.

"They are tasked to deal with the Destroyers whenever they pop up," Fury told him. "Can they handle it, Captain?"

"Yes, sir, I believe they can, especially if either Thor or Iron Man step up and take the leadership role," Steve said.

"Good," nodded Fury. "Let's get you on a transport to that secret training base. I want you and your team up and running. I don't like the Red Skull on the loose during my watch."

"Understood, Sir," said Steve.

Avengers

Tony had turned one of his testing labs into a training center of the Avengers. At the moment, Natasha and Clint were showing off their skills as they were being attacked by drones set to stun.

Behind protective glass, Tony, Banner, Dr. Henry Pym, and his attractive assistant Janet Van Dyne watched the duo take out drone after drone.

"They are an impressive duo," said Pym.

"So, you are the foremost authority biochemistry," said Tony, who had assumed the role of leader.

"Yes," Pym said, "though I also have an expertise in quantum physics, robotics and cybernetics, artificial intelligence, and entomology."

"You discovered Pym Particles," Banner said. "Impressive work."

"Yes, I know," said Pym.

Banner smiled. Pym wasn't arrogant as much as sincerely honest to the point of being naïve.

"The Pym Particles allow enable me to control my mass by either shunting or gaining from an alternate dimension, which then allows me to change my size. Depending up on my choice, I can be either Ant Man or Giant Man. They also allow Ms. Van Dyne to shrink down in size and become Wasp," he explained.

"Ant Man and Wasp," sighed Tony. "It seems all I need to deal with you two are a fly swatter and a can of Raid."

"We remain our density and full size strength even in Ant Man and Wasp mode, while as Giant Man, I possess greatly increased strength and stamina due to my new mass," he said.

"How big do you get?" Tony asked making the question sound slightly rude, which made Janet chuckle.

"I've pushed it to three stories high, or thirty feet tall," he said. "I believe I can increase my size beyond that will some tweaking of the Pym Particles."

"Now Giant Guy I like the sound of. Ant Man, not so much," said Tony.

"I don't know. Both have their uses," said Bruce.

Tony looked away from Hawkeye, who used and arrow with an explosive tip to take two drones, and as Natasha did a flip then a roll and came up shooting and took out two more drones.

"If nothing else, you do add to our little science department," smiled Tony.

"Fury didn't completely explain to me what this Avengers Initiative was," said Pym.

"We are warriors and heroes," crowed Thor, as he finally joined them.

Tony looked over at the God of Thunder and saw that he was eating a sandwich large enough to feed three. He shook his head then looked at Janet Van Dyne.

"Remind me that we need to buy more groceries," Tony said.

"I'm not your assistant," she said.

"Want to be?" Tony asked.

"No," she answered drawing a smile from Tony. "So what do you think, Bruce?"

"Giant Man's strength might alleviate the need for the other Guy to make too many appearances. I'd like to use him only in dire circumstances," said Bruce.

"It's worth giving them a chance," said Tony.

With no more drones to destroy, Natasha and Clint exited the training room. They listened to Stark talk to the new recruits. Although he was trying, everyone knew that the team was missing Captain America's leadership. He would know exactly how to utilize both Dr. Pym and his assistant.

"I miss, Cap," Clint whispered to Natasha.

She looked down at the floor. It had been three weeks since he left and she still missed him. _Love is for children. _

Just eight days ago, they encountered two Destroyers in Los Angeles. Clint saw it. When things became their most stressful, the team broke up into a group of individuals, except for him and Natasha. Dealing with the two Destroyers almost proved too much until Bruce hulked out and pounded on of them into a piece of modern art.

It then became their task to make sure Bruce, as the Hulk didn't destroy LA. Oddly enough, the Hulk used to listen to Cap. Yeah, they missed him greatly.

"Have you heard from him?" Natasha finally spoke.

"According to Hill, he too busy to take calls. She's taken control of him. Fury has given his Director of Ops the special assignment of handling Cap," snorted Clint.

"I thought you liked Hill," said Natasha.

"I told you that I'd like to bag her. Now that's different from I like her," he said.

"I should listen closer to you," she smiled.

"Yeah, Tasha, you should," he said. "If you did you'd have Cap twisted around your finger and he'd be our leader instead of the Tin Man."

"I don't want to talk about it, Clint," she hissed and strode away drawing the attention of Bruce, Tony, Thor, Pym, and Van Dyne.

"Don't mind, Red, she's a moody little assassin. I do recommend staying on her good side because she must know a thousand ways to kill someone," Tony explained.

"Lady Natasha is mercurial," said Thor.

Pym looked at Thor with a raised eyebrow.

"I got him one of those new word a day calendars," said Tony. "So, do you want to give being an Avenger a try?"

"I wouldn't mind working with you and Dr. Banner," said Pym.

"Excellent," said Tony. "We'll have to open up a couple of the apartments on the floor below the penthouse."

Tony escorted Pym and Van Dyne away from the training room.

Avengers

Steve was putting his team through their paces. An obstacle course was set up that was meant to strain and challenge the top SHIELD agents. Where the average obstacle course could finished in two to four minutes, the course record for this one so far was eleven minutes and twenty-eight seconds. Of course, Steve had finished it in five minutes and eight seconds and he expected his people to finish it in twelve minutes or less.

His concept was simple. The first time through the course on day one, they ran it as an individual. This set this base time. The second time they ran it on the last day, they ran it as a team of two. Since he had eleven team members he enlisted Agent Hill to team with the odd member out. Although she was thrilled by this, she agreed because it was difficult to refuse Captain Rogers when he asked.

With a stop watch in hand, he stood at the finish line and waited for the final duo, Agent Hill and Agent Valentina Allegra de Fontaine, who was a stunningly beautiful Italian contessa. He saw the highly attractive pair, the lithe and athletic Hill and curvaceous and agile de Fontaine, cleared the final obstacle, a fifteen-foot tall wall, and came running at top speed crossing the finish line in ten minutes and forty-two seconds. Steve looked at the watch with a smile.

All the agents were gathered at the finish line. For three weeks Steve had pushed them morning, noon, and evening breaking them down and building them back up as a team. He started with eleven talented agents, but now he had a team ready to go hunting for Red Skull and his elite Hydra soldiers. Looking at his team, he smiled.

"Take two days of R&R. Monday we start looking for the Red Skull. Dismissed," Steve said.

Agent Hill walked up to Steve along with Agent de Fontaine.

"If you think they are ready then it's time to talk to Director Fury," said Agent Hill.

"Along with you and Agent de Fontaine?" he asked.

"Please, call me Allegra," she purred in a slight Italian accent. "I am going to be your number two on the team, Captain."

Steve looked at Agent Hill, who seemed slightly annoyed by Agent de Fontaine.

"She has been handpicked by Fury to be your second in command," Hill said.

Steve nodded, "Well, let's go talk to Fury."

They started to walk towards the main base where there was a quinjet waiting for them. As they walked, Allegra slipped her arm through Steve's.

"After we speak to Director Fury, you must let me take you to lunch," she said. "Do you like Italian?"

"Yes, Agent de Fontaine, I do very much," he said.

"Excellent. I know a lovely little place in Rome," she smiled.

Hill rolled her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Contessa Valentina Allegra de Fontaine proved to be more than a competent second in command; she was whatever Steve wanted her to be. In what Steve chalked up to European bluntness she told him over lunch that they should become lovers in order to get to know each other's minds better.

"As lover's I will get to know you so well that I'll be able to anticipate your needs and orders in the field. We will be of one mind," she suggested to him.

Steve paused over a forkful of his spaghetti Carborana not believing he heard what he heard.

"Excuse me, Agent de Fontaine, did you suggest we become lovers in order to become a more efficient command unit?" he asked her.

"Ci," she smiled.

"I see," he said then cleared his throat. "I find this a rather odd suggestion and I believe it goes against SHIELD's regulations on fraternization."

"Ah, well, affairs between agents is not so much a regulation as a guideline," the raven-haired stunningly beautiful agent said. "And please, Steve, call me Allegra."

"Well, Allegra, I like to keep a more traditional leader and second in command relationship," he said.

She smiled at him as if he was being a stubborn child, "Then we must teach you how to open your horizons and think outside of the box."

"I think we should table this conversation for another day," Steve replied uncomfortably.

After lunch, Steve requested a pickup to take him to the helicarrier. His intention was to speak to Director Fury and have de Fontaine replaced. When he finally was able to corner Director Fury later that day on the helicarrier at the firing range, he explained his situation and got an amused grin from Fury.

"Allegra has a unique way of developing chemistry," Fury said. "Be honored, Cap, she doesn't make this offer to all her CO's."

"Director, I am honored, but I am also uncomfortable with this," he said.

"Cap, we are spies not soldiers. We tend to do things a little different," Fury told him. "Anyway, you probably could use a little loosening up. Even a super soldier needs a release value as the pressure builds up. She is offering to be your release value, Cap. Consider it an honor. Also, consider her your second in command."

Once again, Steve was reminded that he was a visitor to this time not born to it. Anyway, he found the perfect release value and more in Agent Romanov. Unfortunately, she didn't feel the same for him, though Fury's words at least gave him a better sense of how she felt towards him. The Black Widow merely used him as a release value.

"I'll think about it, sir," said Steve.

Yes, he was definitely never going to completely this period of time. In many ways, he felt like Mark Twains' _A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court_, except in reverse. He had fallen into a more advanced and definitely more confusing time period, one he just didn't understand. Steve started to walk away.

"Oh, Captain," said Fury in his best I am in charge voice.

"Yes, sir," Steve said after he stopped and turned and faced him.

"Agent Hill has the specs on the Destroyer the Avengers took out. Our R&D boys believe the energy directed weapons will have success against them. Why don't you take a look at them and have Hill run some simulations with you," Fury said.

"Right away, sir," he said then snapped a turn in best military fashion and headed off leaving Fury with a smile on his face.

Avengers

The Red Skull used the life force, or souls as Thor put it, of forty of his men to fuel four Destroyers then released them off to devastate Washington DC. After destroying a section of the Museum of Natural History, the Avengers had managed to corral the four Destroyers on the National Mall. As the new leader, Tony issued his orders. Giant Man, Henry Pym, wrestled with one until a visor blast knocked him unconscious sending his enlarged form sprawling on the grass. It had been decided by Tony to leave Bruce at home, a decision he was regretting once Giant Man took an extended nap. He feared a rampaging Hulk destroying the Destroyers and most of DC.

Tony had Thor battling one Destroyer, while Hawkeye and the Black Widow held their own against another. This left Iron Man and the Wasp to battle the remaining two until Giant Man woke up. The Wasp was about to be decimated by a blast from the visor of one of the Destroyers, when Tony put on the after jets and took the blast for her. The power of the energy blast sent him skidding and skipping into the reflecting pool.

When Iron Man exited the water, he saw two quinjets hovering over the battlefield and Captain America leading his team against the two destroyers Tony had been fighting. With precision and under the command of Cap, his team began the assault using a combination of RPG's and Energy Directed Weapons, which had been provided by Stark Industries.

"Allegra, have Henson and Moore set up a cross fire with the EDW's, while Collins, Rondo, and Hallestrom pepper the Destroyers with RPG's," he ordered. "Have everyone else fall back as our second line of defense. I'll get the Destroyers attention and bring them to the cross fire."

"Be careful, Steven," she said.

"Get ready," he said then ran at the Destroyers.

Iron Man watched for a moment as Cap dodge and avoided visor blast after visor blast. He then watched as Cap threw his shield at one Destroyer hitting it in the visor at just the moment it was going to blast him. His shield caused it to turn its head and blast the other Destroyer send it back and make it begin self-repairs. Iron Man flew over to him.

"Welcome to the battle, Cap," he said.

"Stark, help Hawkeye and Black Widow. My team has this handled," Steve told him.

"Are you sure you can handle both of them?" Tony asked.

"If you Energy Directed Weapons work as well as you send they would then we should be able to do more damaged then the Destroyers can repair," Steve said.

The Wasp landed on Steve's shoulder.

"What about me?" she asked.

Steve smiled at her. He immediately liked Janet Van Dyne fighting spirit.

"You can help me draw them into our cross fire," he said.

"I like you, Captain America," she said then flew at the Destroyers and started peppering them with her stinger blasts.

Confident that Captain America and his team could handle them, Iron Man flew off to help Hawkeye and Black Widow, who were doing damaged but not enough to stop the Destroyer. Now that Iron Man joined them, they had the firepower to stop the Destroyer.

With the world watching live as every news channel and network showed the battle live, the four Destroyers were stopped. Yes, the National Mall was worse for wear and in need of a great deal of repair, but the threat was over.

"Captain," Allegra drew Steve's attention as he stared at the two fallen constructs.

He turned and looked at her.

"Yes, Agent de Fontaine," he said.

"Fury is sending a cleanup crew. He wants us to return to the helicarrier for a debriefing. He said we should let the Avengers handle the media," she smiled seductively.

In her one-piece black jumpsuit, Steve had to admit she was a difficult woman to ignore. She walked up to him and looped her arm through his left arm, as his right arm carried his shield. The Wasp, who was sitting on his shoulder, mumbled, "Tramp."

Steve turned his head towards her, "Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing, Captain," the Wasp said. "Gotta go check on Hank."

She flew away towards Pym, who was finally awake and had shrunk down to his normal size. Thor. Iron Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye were surrounded him. Janet landed beside Hank and grew back to her normal size. He looked at her and smiled.

"You're alright," he said.

"Fine. I fought with Captain America. That's one for the scrapbooks," she said.

The Avengers turned their attention to Cap and his team. The quinjets returned. Ropes dropped from the back of them and Cap and his men started climbing the ropes with their equipment on their backs.

"They kicked some butt," said Clint as he looked at the two destroyed Destroyers.

Tony's facemask lifted up exposing his face, which had an annoyed expression on it.

"They did it with weapons supplied by Stark Industries," he groused.

"It is good to see the Captain," said Thor.

Natasha didn't speak. Her eyes were fixed on Allegra. She knew de Fontaine well. The Contessa liked to seduce men who interested her and it appeared that Captain America interested her. She didn't even bother to hide the snarl that twisted her lips. Clint didn't comment, but he did place a hand over his mouth to hide his amusement. The Black Widow was jealous.

"Stark, Thor!" they heard the cries coming from a throng of media headed their way.

Tony sighed. Even with all his experience dealing with the media, he never relished the encounters. Thor smiled.

"Pony up, everyone," Tony said. "Time to make nice nice for the cameras."

Slowly standing up, Henry Pym said, "I don't know if I'm up for this. I'm still dizzy and my chest hurts."

"Don't worry," said Tony. "Considering you slept through most of the fight, they probably won't have many questions for you."

Janet was about to open her mouth to defend Hank, when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to stop her. Thor gave a reassuring slap on Hank's back then followed Tony as he approached the media. Clint and Natasha walked up beside Hank and Janet.

"Don't worry you get used to Stark," said Clint. "Just like you get used to a rash."

"He's right. I didn't last very long," said Hank.

"You need training," stated Natasha, whose mind was still on Agent de Fontaine and her obvious interest in Steve.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Hank said quietly, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"We'll get you trained up," said Clint, who watched Thor and Tony field questions from the media.

Janet looked over at the tore up grass and damaged areas of the National Mall. She then watched the quinjets fly away.

"He was more handsome than I thought he'd be," Janet remarked almost as if she was talking to herself.

"Who?" asked Hank.

"Captain America," she smiled. "I fought with him. He is a really nice guy."

"Oh," was Hank's only reply.

Hawkeye glanced over at Natasha and caught her glaring at Janet. This time he didn't bother hiding his smile. She might have convinced herself that she was through with Captain America, but he knew better.

"What do you think, Tasha, is Captain America handsome?" Clint asked him.

"Stop being an ass, Hawkeye," she growled calling him by his code name, which was a sign she was pissed at him.

He watched as she stormed away. His smile grew.

Avengers

Since he no longer lived at Stark Tower, Steve took Fury's advice and rented an apartment in DC. He had found a place in the U Street Corridor above a jazz club. Originally, he considered giving Brooklyn another chance, but in the end, he decided it was best not to be in New York. A quinjet could pick him up as easily in DC as New York.

After the debriefing and a quick discussion with his team, he had Hallestrom, who was the best pilot on the team, dropped him off in DC. With his shield in a bag and his uniform in a garment bag, he took a cab home. Once there he showered, changed in a jean and a black tee shirt then he went down into the club. Although he liked jazz music, he enjoyed the food even more. The hostess, who had gotten to know Steve well, smiled.

"Hi, Steve, are you here for music or food?" she asked.

"Both," he smiled.

"Want a table?"

"No, ma'am, I'll eat at the bar," he replied.

"Steve, I keep telling you to call me Wanda," she said.

"Okay, Wanda," he smiled then he walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool.

After ordered with the bartender a double cheeseburger with onion rings and a beer on tap, which he ordered mainly to fit in with the crowd, he sat and listened to the music. The quartet was playing _Nature Boy_.

The pianist started to sing, "_There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy. They say he'd wandered very far, very far over land and sea. A little shy, and sad of eye; but very wise was he._"

As Steve's drink arrived, so did Tony Stark. Dressed in a black Armani suit with his tie loosened and the top button of his dress shirt unbutton and a pair of dark glasses with brown lenses, he came strolling over to Steve.

"I see you've upgraded since Stark Towers," Tony smirked.

"I like it," said Steve.

"So you mind telling me what the hell made you show up today? The Avengers were handling it," Tony started the conversation.

"Fury ordered me to assist you and I did. Washington DC is too important to stand by and wait," Steve told him.

"Listen, Capiscle, we could have handled it without your help," said Tony.

Steve looked at him with ice cold blue eyes. Tony opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped. Steve was in his full super soldier mode.

"Listen, Stark, first up, get that Dr. Pym some hand to hand combat training. He has no fighting skills. He is useless to you unless he improves his skills. Next, always work as a team and always have a plan of action, a backup plan, and a fallback plan. Next, never leave your most powerful weapon at home when you are facing that powerful an enemy. If you can't control the Hulk then learn how to control him," Steve told him in a cold even voice.

"Are you going to give me dating advice, too?" asked Tony. "I saw the hot, dark haired chick hanging on your arm."

"Agent de Fontaine is my second in command," said Steve, "she isn't my date."

"Yeah, anywho, I just dropped by to let you know that if and when the Avengers need your help, we'll ask for you it. You walked away from us, Capiscle; we didn't walk away from you," Tony pointedly said.

Steve clenched both his hands into fists, which Tony noticed. He didn't walk away without regrets or doubts. In hindsight, Steve realized Agent Romanov and his feelings for her might have had more to do with his leaving the Avengers then their lapses at listening to him. He had regrets and doubts.

Tony backed away. Without his armor, he didn't want to deal with an angry Captain America. He put his hands up to show he didn't want any violence.

"I came here so we understood each other, Captain," said Tony. "I'm the leader of the Avengers now and I'm looking out for what's best for my team and being shown up by SHIELD agents isn't best for the team."

Steve looked at Tony with an icy glare. He picked up the mug of beer by its body not its handle and took a drink in the hopes of keeping his hands occupied and not reaching out to grab Stark.

"Talk to Fury," he quietly said.

"Are you Fury's lapdog now, Cap?" asked Tony.

Reflexively out of anger, Steve clenched his hands again shattering the mug in his hand as it had exploded. The people sitting around him and the bartender jumped when they heard the sound of the mug shattering. Tony smirked.

Tony looked down at his hand, which was bloody and had glass sticking in it. He picked the glass out piece by piece then looked at the bartender.

"Can I have a towel?" he asked.

"Sure," the bartender said and handed him a clean towel.

Instead using the towel for his hand, Steve used it to sop up the beer and glass. He looked at the bartender.

"Sorry," he said.

Tony took out his wallet and then he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and placed it on the bar top.

"This is for the glass," Tony said then he turned his attention back to Steve. "If the Avengers need your help, we'll let you know."

Tony turned and walked away. Steve sat for a moment breathing in deeply. He wasn't Fury's lapdog. Without the Avengers, though, he wasn't exactly sure what he was, except Captain America, and with the Red Skull returned, that was enough for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

In the training room, Hank Pym listened to Clint as he instructed him in hand-to-hand combat. Janet watched from the observation window. She knew Hank and he wasn't a violent man. Even though he discovered Pym Particles, he was never comfortable using them as Ant Man or Giant Man, whereas she loved becoming the Wasp.

Clint had Hank throw a punch at him. He easily blocked it and hip tossed Hank, who landed hard on the floor. Janet cringed. Hank's disposition wasn't inclined towards fighting, but he had to learn.

"So, how are his lessons coming?" asked Tony, as he walked up beside her.

"Slowly," she answered.

"Slow, huh? That's a surprise," Tony snorted

So far, she didn't like Tony Stark, but she accepted that he was the leader and financial backer of the Avengers. He was just too damned smug for her taste. She preferred Hank and his modesty.

"Why do I have the feeling he is lost outside of his lab?" asked Tony.

"Because he is, but he is trying," she said then she turned her head and glared at Tony. "He is as smart as you or Banner so don't condescend or I'll kick your ass."

"Ohh, the Wasp has a sting," Tony smiled.

"Does anyone like you?" Janet asked him.

"Pepper loves me," he smiled.

"But does she like you?" she asked.

"Being liked is overrated," Tony said. "If Hank is going to cut it as an Avenger, he needs to do more than parlor tricks."

"You really are an ass," she hissed.

"Why does he want to be an Avenger, Waspy?" Tony asked her.

"Because he wants to make a difference, Tin Man," she growled.

"Okay, then he should learn how to fight because we make a difference by kicking ass when ass needs to be kicked," Tony said then he turned away from her and left.

"I really don't like him," she said to herself.

Avengers

Steve walked through the corridors of the helicarrier towards the Command Center. He was still stewing over his impromptu meeting with Stark. More and more he believed he left the Avengers for the wrong reason, but it was too late. He had to live with his decision. His new team needed him. As he got closer to the Command center, he could hear Fury's voice. He sounded annoyed on the verge of very angry.

"I do not appreciate Tony Stark telling me how to run SHIELD, Agent Romanov. You and Agent Barton are the SHIELD liaisons and handlers for this so-called Superhero team. You work for me not Stark, which means you are supposed to support SHIELD operations not whine about them," Fury told her in no uncertain terms.

"I don't completely disagree with Stark about Captain America and his team's interference, sir," she countered. "We were handling it and didn't need the backup. They showed up and expected the Avengers to take control of the situation. The Avengers work with SHIELD but are not part of SHIELD, sir."

"Cap and his team put down two Destroyers efficiently and in less time than the Avengers. He has himself a good team there. I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you, Agent," said Fury.

Steve cleared the corridor entering the large two level command center, which was the heart of the helicarrier. Fury caught sight of him and nodded. Natasha turned her head and Steve felt his breath catch as she stared at her beautiful face. The woman took his breath away, he thought. She quickly turned her head away and returned to staring at Fury.

"You won't have to worry about Cap and his team for a while. I have an assignment for them, so they won't be interfering in Avengers work for now," said Fury.

Natasha wanted to ask the director what kind of an assignment, but Steve was right over her left shoulder staring at her and she needed to get away from him before she slipped and showed him how she really felt for him.

"Am I dismissed?" she asked.

"Go and try and keep Stark under control, Agent Romanov. The Avengers are an asset to us only if they can be controlled," Fury growled at her.

She did an about face, glanced at Steve, an almost electric current of desire passed between them, and then she strode away leaving Steve wishing she talked to him. Steve knew something about longing and unresolved love and this felt worse. Having been with Natasha, he knew what he was missing this time. He now understood the intense connection, the ineffable intimacy of sex, as well as the abject loneliness when it was over and she was gone.

"Cap," Fury said getting his attention.

Steve turned his head away from the retreating backside of Natasha. She moved like a panther in high heels and he had to admit he liked the view. He looked at Fury and waited.

"We think we have a lead on the location of the Red Skull," he said.

"Excellent. Where, sir?" Steve asked.

"The Chablais Alps, which are located between Lake Geneva and Mont Blanc Massif. He originally had started to build a keep there during War World II. Our sources say that keep has been recently completed and the Red Skull is setting up the ability to manufacture more Destroyers there," Fury told him.

"How many men?" asked Steve.

"At least, hundred Hydra fighters," he said. "I thought you team would go in with three special ops team in waiting in the wings as backup."

"When do we go, sir?" he asked.

"That's up to you, Cap. You need to come up with a plan of action and set the timetable," said Fury.

"I need all the intel you can give me then, sir," nodded Steve.

Fury grinned. He cleared his throat then raised it, "Agent Hill, please provide Captain Rogers with whatever he needs to fulfill his mission."

Maria Hill looked up from his control center where she ran ops and looked up at Fury and Steve.

"Yes, sir," she said.

Avengers

Dressed in civilian clothes Clint and Natasha walked along Mulberry Street in the Greenwich Village. There was a chill in the air as winter was coming. Clint pushed her to go out for dinner leaving Stark Tower behind. He'd noticed since her return from the helicarrier her mood was dark and dangerous. She almost singlehandedly caused Banner to Hulk out.

"I want Italian food tonight," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into Paesano of Mulberry Street.

The interior was sort of someone's idea of what a family style Italian restaurant should look like. The walls had scenic photos of Italy and a scenic mosaic painted on one wall of an Italian lake. The menu was simple with plenty of red sauce. The owner seated them and Clint ordered a bottle of Chianti.

"Why are we here?" she sighed.

"To get you out of your piss poor mood," he said. "If you are going to mope, I might as well feed you."

She growled at him. Clint smiled. They had been partners long enough to know each other's moods and how to handle them. More than anyone, he was allowed to push her buttons during times like this. A waitress came with two wine glasses and a bottle of chianti. They ordered their food with Natasha getting a bowl of ravioli and Clint ordered veal piccata with linguine.

"I take it you saw Cap today," he said.

"боль в заднице," she mumbled in Russian.

"Keep telling you, Tasha, I don't speak the language so use English if you want me to understand you," he said.

"You are a pain in the ass," Natasha said clearly for his ears.

He poured her a glass of wine then motioned her to drink. Clint took a sip of his wine.

"I take it you saw Cap on the helicarrier today," Clint said.

"I don't want to talk about him, Hawkeye," she said.

"Tasha, you know I'm not going to listen to you," he smirked.

"Your pain," she retorted then took a sip of his wine.

"You should talk to Cap, clear the air with him. He deserves it and I think you'll feel better if you're relationship with him isn't so strained," Clint advised. "Talk to him."

"I have no relationship with him so I don't need to clear the air and I want to keep it that way," she said.

"Yeah, you can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me, Tasha. You know you have feelings for him and you need to talk to him," Clint said.

"He can pick up Thor's hammer and I still have a lot of red on my ledger. There is nothing between us," she answered in a tone that told him she was going to argue with him. "Anyways, love is for children."

"Okay, I'll drop the subject," he said then paused and smirked, "for now."

Avengers

Hill looked at the holomap that was projected just above the table. She was reviewing Captain America's tactical plan. He and his team would mountain climb to the keep's opening in order to stay out of their line of sight until the last minute. Three stealth quinjets will be waiting a short distance away. Once the keep had been breached and their defenses down then the quinjets would be called in. Of course, the plan hinged on Captain America being the first into the keep in order to gather intel. His life would be risked first. That was just the kind of leader he was and she disagreed with it.

Hill believed a good leader made sure that they didn't take any unnecessary so that they could command the situation. If Captain America was seriously injured or killed, then the team would be without his tactical ability and leadership. She looked up from the holomap at Steve. He was in deep thought with his intense blue eyes trained at the map. His arms were crossed across his chest. She cleared her throat and spoke, "Captain, I recommend Agent de Fontaine and Collins to enter the keep first to gather intel. They have the training for such an op and they are more expendable than you."

"No one on the team is more expendable than me," he told her.

She looked up at him. By the set of his chin and the hardness in his eyes, she knew that he completely meant what he said and he would not allow an argument. She didn't understand why but she felt inclined to argue with him anyways.

"I think that is a foolish policy you have, captain Rogers," she said.

"It's my policy for my team, Agent Hill. You don't have to like it," Steve replied to her criticism.

"You are too valuable an asset, Captain, to risk yourself unnecessarily," she said knowing it was futile to argue with him.

"Agent Hill, I'm only valuable ass long as I perform up to my abilities," he said in a matter of fact tone that hid his anger.

Hill sensed that anger. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument with him since he was a damned stubborn man, so she finally decided to move on to the next thing she had to say.

"I don't believe it is a smart move to take your whole team up the mountain," she said.

He looked at her with a sincerely curious expression, "Explain."

"You and two to three other agents should be enough to gain the intel and alert the awaiting agents to infiltrate. Why put more of your team at risk then you have to? This is the spy game. We are not soldiers. We are used to working independently in small group," she told him. "You have to think like a spy not a soldier."

"I'll take that under consideration, Agent Hill," he said.

"I'll need to know within the hour, who is going and what you'll need in terms of equipment," she said.

"You'll have my recommendation in an hour. I just need to do some thinking," he said.

Agent Hill watched as Steve strode away. In an hour, she'd have the names of the agents going on the initial mission with Captain America. Tomorrow, they gathered the special ops teams and within a three days Captain America would make his assault on the Hydra keep. Maybe Fury and his off affection for Captain America had infected her because she finally realized why she tried to convince him not to risk his life so easily, the last time Captain America faced the Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull, he ended up frozen in ice for seventy years. She didn't relish the idea of losing him.

"Damn it, I have a bad feeling about this mission," she said to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Battles were never pretty. They involved the calculated taking of life, the release of our darker nature, and the hope that that darker nature didn't stain the soul forever. In essence, they started as choreographed violence and ended in blood chaos. Steve knew this better than most. In some ways, he thrived in the chaos of battle. His skills were suited for the pandemonium of fighting and the confusion of combat, and his belief in his righteousness of cause kept that stain away.

He had chosen Collins and Hallestrom to climb the Chablais Alps with him to the keep, leaving Allegra in charge of the team. They managed to get into the keep easily to find that they were expected. There had to be a mole in SHIELD. Hundreds of Hydra troops and five Destroyers were waiting for them along with the Re Skull looking down from a high vantage point.

"You banished me to worlds and realms I never dreamed existed. I was treated like a slave until I proved that I was more than a mere pawn but that I was not a normal human," Johann Schmidt called down to Steve and his two comrades. "Once I proved myself I learned, Captain, I learned much. Through Loki, I learned the secret of making these Destroyers and powering them with the souls of men. Now I can finally do what I have dreamed of and that is banish you… to hell. Die, Captain America!"

It was right after America died on his lips that the battle began. Steve had his shield and his skills. He had Collins call in the backup knowing that they would be more than likely dead by the time it got there. Once that was done, he went into action and became a non-stop weapon. Using his agility and acrobatics to avoid the Destroyers, he took out Hydra soldiers by the dozen, while Collins and Hallestrom tried to survive.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hallestrom go down first. He was crushed by the foot of a Destroyer. Collins followed quickly behind Hallestrom, a victim of energy directed weapons and overwhelming numbers. Yet, Captain America still managed to fight on.

He felt several wounds to his body, they were unavoidable, but he didn't stop. Steve kept fighting. When the blast doors of the keep were blown up and his team and the special ops agents entered the keep joining the battle, he saw the Red Skull a grimace of hate take over the Red Skull's ugly, red skull face. He then watched as the Red Skull left his perch and retreated.

Steve wanted to pursue him but there were just too many Hydra soldiers to fight and the Destroyers to take out. His fight with the Red Skull would have to wait. Steve needed to remain to lead and fight. But, there would be a reckoning for the Red Skull and whoever had betrayed them.

"Get the ED cannons ready," he called to Allegra.

She nodded and communicated with one of the quinjets. Steve knew that more men would be lost in this battle and he swore vengeance for each and every one of them, especially Collins and Hallestrom.

Avengers

Tony, Bruce, Hank, Janet, Thor, Clint, and Natasha waited in the penthouse's large living area. Director Fury and Agent Hill were on their way up in the elevator. He contacted Stark and told him that he needed to speak to the Avengers. The elevator doors opened and Fury, dressed all in black with a billowing leather trench coat looking almost like a cape, and Hill strode off the elevator and into the living area. Everyone seemed calm and unfazed, which annoyed Fury. Of course, they didn't know what had happened to Steve's mission.

"Thank you for seeing us," said Fury.

"You called and said it was important," said Tony, as he sat on the large semicircular sofa where most of the Avengers sat, except for Natasha, who sat by herself, and Thor, who stood.

"SHIELD has a mole and I need your help to ferret him or her out," said Fury.

Clint was shocked to hear of a mole. He looked over at Natasha, whose own shock didn't appear on her face. Moles cost lives.

"Who's dead?" asked Clint.

"Hallestrom, Collins, Mika, Chang, Donnelly, Lavin, Holland, and Simms," Fury answered. "I have another six agents in the hospital recovering from serious injuries and one in a coma. Plus, I have one injured and highly pissed Captain America wanting to find the Rex Skull and the mole. Trust me you do not want to deal with a pissed off Captain America."

Clint looked over at Natasha he thought he saw her mask drop for a moment with the mention of Cap. Unfortunately, her mask went right back up.

"What happened to the Captain?" asked Thor.

"Hill, tell them," ordered Fury, as he was still too angry to talk about it.

"We had intel on where the Red Skull had set up a keep and lab to turn out more Destroyers. With his team and special ops agents waiting as back up, Captain Rogers along with Hallestrom and Collins entered the keep to gather quick intel before calling in the back ups. The Red Skull, five Destroyers, and roughly 150 Hydra soldiers lying in wait for them. Our guess is that a mole had informed the Red Skull Captain Rogers was coming," Hill explained.

"I surprised there were more dead," said Tony.

"That's what a pissed Captain America can do for you," Fury smiled.

"What about the Destroyers?" asked Tony.

"Your energy directed cannons worked well enough on them to keep the casualties down," said Fury.

"How is Steve?" asked Bruce.

"He took a lot of wounds, but he's almost healed up. By the time we get back to our DC office, he should be tearing up the training room," said Fury. "The man is tough on equipment."

"So what is your proposal, Fury?" Tony asked.

"I want to announce that you are now the primary team on tracking and capturing the Red Skull…," Fury started to tell them.

"That won't make your fair haired, star spangled boy happy," said Tony.

"I'll make sure he has something to do," said Fury.

"The Captain could work with us again," said Thor.

Fury took a deep breath then attempted one more time to give his proposal.

"You'll be the primary Red Skull team, but you will also be given complete access to SHIELD's security system and personnel files, as well as whatever else you need, in order to find the mole," he proposed.

"Why us?" asked Bruce.

"Because I know you aren't the moles and you have two of my best agents working with you," he said. "I've lost enough agents on this one. I want the mole found."

Fury leveled his one good eye at Tony, who smirked.

"We have free access and you don't interfere," Tony said.

"I'll give you free access and you will have Agent Hill here assisting you to make sure no current ops or missions are interfered with, as well as top secret information compromised," Fury offered.

"I vote yes," Tony said then raised his hand. "Everyone who wants is in favor raise your hands."

Clint and Natasha raised their hands followed by Thor, Janet, and then Bruce. Hank being the odd man out finally raised his hand.

"It looks like the Avengers will be helping you," said Tony.

He stood up and walked over to his computer workstation. Grabbing a hyper-drive, he tossed it to Agent Hill. She caught it and stood there glaring at him.

"Fill that up for me with some good stuff for us to start working on. You know secrets and stuff," Tony smiled.

Natasha stood up. She looked at Fury. Her face showed no emotion, but Clint could tell she was seething.

"I'll start an internal investigation Black Widow style," she said.

"Agent Romanov, we want the mole alive," said Fury.

"Yes, sir," she smirked.

Avengers

In grey sweat pants, a white tee shirt, and a pair of black converse sneakers, Steve stood in the gym training to punch a hole in the punching bag. SHIELD agents tried not to stare at Steve as he worked out his anger on the punching bag. Cap was a legend and how often did you get to watch a legend work out. Right, left, right, left; the punches kept coming like a jackhammer. The chain holding the punching bag finally broke and Steve sent the flying and agents scattering to get out of its way.

The bodies of the deceased agents were being shipped to their homes and families. Steve wanted to go to the funerals of Hallestrom and Collins, as well as several others, but Fury told him that all he'd bring was attention and the families didn't need that. Instead of pay his respects, he was breaking punching bags.

"If you need to work off that much frustration and energy, I have a suggestion for something that is far more fun," Allegra said to him, as she came up behind him.

"Agent de Fontaine," Steve said turning around, "is there anything I can help you with?"

A seductive smile made her already attractive face even more tempting. Agent de Fontaine invaded Steve's personal space. It was then that he noticed she was wearing yoga pants and a tight tee shirt. Steve felt his body starting to react but he had too much discipline to give into it, especially since she wasn't Natasha.

"Captain, it was a difficult mission and you seem as if you are holding too much inside. That isn't good for you. I am offering you a release, some physical exercise that allows you to get lost in passion and forget about your troubles," Allegra said.

"That sounds swell but I'm not that kind of man," he told her.

Allegra laughed. It was the laugh Steve heard when he was ninety pounds, sickly, and refusing to yield to a bully, but an almost lyrical laugh, that placed her offer back on the table. He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Captain, you are so old fashion. I find that very sexy," she purred then softly placed her right hand on his chest. "You are so provincial, too. No one will doubt your honor, Captain, if you occasionally allow some pleasure in your life."

Steve gently removed her hand from his chest.

"Agent de Fontaine, this is who I am," he said.

"Change occurs even to the best of us," she smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind," Steve said then he moved passed her and headed for the door.

Avengers

Iron Man, Thor, Henry Pym, and Janet flew off to the keep in Chablais Alps. They were going to check the computers left behind by Hydra for intel, and Tony especially wanted to get a look at the machine that made the Destroyers and transferred souls into them to power them. Meanwhile, Bruce was going to work with JARVIS to hack into the SHIELD system and start checking for irregularities and hidden communications. For his part, Clint was headed to the helicarrier to investigating personnel there and Natasha was headed to DC to start checking there.

Natasha used the Stark private jet in order to get from New York to DC. Clint insisted she take the DC investigation. Her job was to interview the agents who survived the Chablais Alps mission, which included his leader Captain American. He said she was better at investigations. She sat on the plane reviewing personnel files. Natasha already knew some of them, but there was one in particular she was looking forward to interview – Contessa Valentina Allegra de Fontaine. She smiled at the thought of interviewing the Contessa.

Putting down the file, she took a deep breath as a wave of anxiety washed through her. As much as she relished interviewing Agent de Fontaine, she dreaded having to interview Steve. She had been avoiding him and avoiding her feelings for him and now she was going to have to confront him. Maybe she would him her first stop when she got to DC just to get it over dealing with him.

"First stop, Captain America," she sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Dressed in chinos and a blue dress shirt, he permeated the aura of a man from another time. Steve stood in his kitchen cooking up a steak in a cast iron skillet, while his baked potato and ear of corn sat on the plate waiting for the main part of the meal to join them. He turned the steak then waited a few minutes and placed it on the plate. Picking up his plate, he walked over to his rickety dining room table, which was located in his dining room/living room. Steve sat down, picked up his knife and fork and he began to eat.

Outside his door, Natasha hesitated knocking on the door. _Love is for children. _Who was she kidding? She was in love and it was with Steve Rogers, not Captain America, but the awkward, handsome man, who was from a different time. And, she had pushed him away and not in a nice way. Taking a deep breath, she slowly exhaled. _You're the Black Widow. You fear no one or anything. _

Natasha knocked on the door. Behind the door, she heard some motion then Steve's voice, "Hold on."

He opened the door to see Natasha, dressed in black jeans, a black halter top, black leather jacket, and black leather boots, standing at his door. Steve's stomach suddenly knotted.

"Captain, I'm here to interview about your mission," she said.

"You, Agent Romanov?" he asked.

"Yes, me," she answered.

His heart beat a little fast, so he closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled then he opened his eyes in a calmer state. He stepped aside.

"Please, come in," he said.

Avengers

The six Hydra agents stood outside the jazz club. The leader of the group was a tall man with a scar that ran from one to cheek across his nose to the other cheek. He had dead dark eyes and a shark smile.

"The Red Skull wants this Rogers dead. He said use only blasters because the energy from them will have the greatest effect on him. Remember, this fucker is Captain America," he told him.

He pointed to two of the men.

"Back fire escape," he said then he looked at the remaining men. "We'll go in the front."

He then smiled, "Hail Hydra, cut off one head and two more grow."

"Hail Hydra," the men mumbled.

Avengers

"I was just eating dinner," he said.

"Please, finish," she said.

Rather than look at him, she looked around the room. It was sparsely decorated and what decorations were there somehow they gave the room the feel of a bygone era. He sat down and began to eat again.

"Do you mind if I sit?" she asked.

"Go right ahead," Steve answered.

Natasha sat down on the armchair because it allowed her to look at Steve. If he was nervous, she couldn't tell from outward appearances. Outwardly, he appeared cool and calm. It actually bothered her that he appeared so cool and calm. She knew that she looked unfazed, ever the ice queen in difficult situations that didn't involve the Hulk.

Steve shoved a piece of cut steak in his mouth the finally made eye contact with Natasha. She had beautiful eyes, hazel eyes. _Damn it, Rogers, don't lose your head for her again. She isn't Peggy. She is a trained assassin who used you for nothing more to blow off steam. It wasn't personal. Damn it, you don't have feelings for her. _

Natasha looked at the distinctly old fashioned man. He had the body and face of a twenty-five year old Adonis, and he didn't even realize it. _Okay, love is for children and he makes me feel like a child. I am fucked. _

"I know my mission was far from successful," Steve said.

"We believe there was a mole who tipped the Red Skull," she said.

Steve dropped his knife and fork on his plate. Suddenly, his appetite was gone. A mole. Someone told the Red Skull that they were coming and he was waiting for them. He suspected this when it happened, but hearing that there truly was one sickened him.

"Agent Romanov, I'd like…," before he could finish his sentence both his sixth sense and hers went off.

Maybe it was the creak she heard outside the door, or maybe it was the shadow that passed through the waning sunlight in his window, but both of them knew that an attack was about to take place. Steve was up and out of his seat, while Natasha jumped up and pulled a Glock 23 out that was under her coat. He lifted the chair he was in, turned, and threw it at the widow behind him, as she pointed her weapon at the door. The chair crashed through the window then caught one of the Hydra agents by surprise and knocked him off the fire escape and down to the pavement below.

The front door crashed opened and Natasha cleanly took out the first two agents through the door. Steve spied his shield leaning in the corner. As the second agent came through firing the blaster, he did a forward roll to the shield, grabbed it for protection, redirected one of the blaster's energy stream, then he threw his shield sending the second agent down to the pavement with the first one.

"There weapons are highly dangerous," he barked to Natasha.

Just then she gracefully dove out of the way of a blast from the remaining two agents. The energy stream destroyed his coffee table and barely missed her. Steve heard Natasha curse in Russian, as her dive took her into a corner. He saw the two Hydra agents aim their weapons at her.

Steve had a choice to either go for his shield giving him cover against the weapons or protect Natasha. It wasn't really much of a choice. He screamed drawing their attention, as he dove for the men. They both quickly turned away from Natasha to aim their weapons at Steve. The leader fired his blaster. The sidearm sent a blue sizzling energy stream at Steve, who twisted in midair so that the steam passed through his life side opening up a horrific blood wound but not killing him. The force of the weapon threw him up against the wall.

As the Hydra agents prepared to fire on him again, she fired her sidearm efficiently ending their lives. She saw Steve bleeding profusely, his body crumpled up against the wall, and her heart sank. Rushing over to him, the first thing she did was check his wound. The energy stream appeared to put a clean golf ball size hole through his side. He groaned and opened his eyes to see a distraught Natasha looking at him.

"Don't you dare die on me, moya lee-oobov," she said.

She went and grabbed two small pillows from the sofa and started to rip them apart. Taking the material from the pillows, she used them to staunch the blood flow from his wound. She applied pressure on the wounds with her hands. Steve placed on of his strong hands over hers. She looked at him and a gentle smile was on his lips.

"Agent Romanov, I don't speak Russian," he said.

"I said don't you dare die on me, my love," she told him with fire in her eyes.

"I try never to let a lady down, Natasha," he said and his smile brightened.

She leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips then said, "We need to talk, Steve, maybe more than talk, but first I need to get you first aid."

She took out her SHIELD communicator and pressed the emergency signal.

"_Agent Romanov_," Agent Hill's voice came over the communicator.

"Code Red. We had an assassination attempt on Captain Rogers. He is badly hurt and in need of special medical assistance. Wound came from ED weapon of Red Skull's design. I also need a cleanup crew at his apartment. Six bad guys to scrape up and their weapons," Natasha told her.

"_ETA medical assistance and evac ten minutes. Cleanup crew will be there in eight minutes_," said Hill.

"We aren't going anywhere," Natasha said.

Avengers

In a quinjet Tony, Thor, Janet, and Hank were headed to the helicarrier. They had examined the equipment and it was obvious that the Red Skull had mastered alien technology. And, it was impressive technology.

When Tony heard that they Captain America was attacked and badly injured with new tech from Red Skull he immediately sent Bruce off to help with his wounds. Red Skull now had Destroyers and new energy directed weapons that were more powerful the ones Stark Industries came up with.

"I hope the Captain is alright," said Thor.

"According to Bruce, there is cellular damage around the wound which won't allow the wound to close properly. Even with the Capiscle's regenerative ability there is a problem closing the wound," said Tony.

Hank was reviewing a tablet full of information on the wound. He looked up from it and turned his head towards Stark.

"I can help Bruce with this," he said. "I believe a modification of Pym Particles used as catalyst will help the wound close and heal."

Janet smiled proudly. Tony looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Get a room," he smiled then he looked at Hank. "I'll Bruce know."

Avengers

Steve lay on the bed in the infirmary with an IV of meds and an IV of plasma in his left arm. His wound was covered by Celox bandaging, which kept the bleeding in check for now. Bruce was working at a computer terminal nearby, while Natasha stood by his bedside holding his right hand. Clint entered the infirmary, looked at the bedside scene, and smiled. He walked over to Natasha.

"How is he, Tasha?" he asked her.

"He is awake and fine, Clint," said Steve, who then opened his eyes.

"He's in pain and has a whole in his side. We don't need any macho bullshit here," Natasha said.

Bruce came walking over. He had a benign smile on his face.

"I just heard from Dr. Pym and he has an idea how to heal your wound," he said. "He'll be here in another three hours."

"Can't you get started on it now," growled a now overly protective Natasha.

"Sorry, Natasha, but it's using Pym Particles and I have no experience with them. We have to wait for Hank," he said.

"Tasha, he's going to be fine," said Clint.

He placed his left hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Is anyone else hungry?" asked Steve.

"How the hell can you eat anything with a hole in your side?" she demanded.

"It's his metabolism, Natasha," said Bruce. "Steve's system tends to burn a lot of calories."

"I'm hungry," he smiled.

"Why I go wrestle up some food for you and Tasha?" said Clint then he looked at Bruce. "How about you?"

"Sure," he smiled.

"I'll be back in no time," said Clint.

Clint left the infirmary. Bruce looked at Natasha and Steve holding hands and his smile brightened.

"I'll get back to my research. We have to get you out of bed, Cap," he said.

Natasha watched Bruce remove himself to the farthest part of the infirmary giving them some privacy. She then looked down at Steve. Even though he was received painkillers his enhanced system burned through the painkillers so quickly they barely had an effect on him. She saw a grimace of pain on his face.

"Steve, how can I help you?" she asked him.

"Patience," he said, "just have patience."

"For what?" she asked him.

He stared into her hazel eyes and wanted to lose himself in her for a while.

"You're right," he said. "Why have patience."

He reached with his right hand grabbing her shirt and pulled her down so that he could catch her lips with his own. Natasha couldn't have stopped him, but she didn't. She allowed him to devour her mouth; she wanted him to do it.

They heard a man clear his throat, so they broke off their kiss. Staring at them was Director Fury. They stared back at him.

"Don't you have a mole to find, Agent Romanov?" he asked her.

"My place is right here, sir, until Captain Rogers is better," she said defiantly.

"Is that right?" Fury asked her then he looked at Captain Rogers and smiled. "Carry on, Captain."

Fury then turned and exited the infirmary. He came to check on Cap, but the man seemed to be doing fine. With Fury gone, Natasha turned her attention back to Steve.

"Where were we?" she said then leaned down and kissed him again.

The kiss quickly deepened and became a long, deep, passionate one. When they came up for air, Steve had a smile on his face.

"We have time to talk now, if you'd like, Nat," he said.

"No," she said. "That can wait until you are out of this bed and in my bed."

He blushed, which made Natasha smile.

"Is that okay with you, Captain?" she asked.

He smiled then looked over to see Bruce engrossed in his work.

"Bruce, you have to hurry to get me up and out of here. I have an appointment to keep with a lady," he called to him.

Bruce lifted his head. The grin on his face showed his amusement.

"Patience, Cap, and we'll have you out of here for R&R in now time," Bruce said.

"Thank you, Bruce," said Steve.

"Yeah, thanks, Bruce," added Natasha.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Once Hank Pym arrived, Natasha was forced to leave the infirmary. Instead of pacing and driving herself crazy, she decided to join Clint in their search for the mole. The first place they started was in personnel interviews. Since Contessa de Fontaine was onboard the helicarrier, Natasha pushed to interview her. Clint allowed her, just as long as he was in the room.

Allegra came into the interrogation room. Clint noticed that when she walked she seemed as if she was coiled springs. _The woman is definitely sexy. If Cap is tagging that, I can't blame him, but Tasha will. Who am I kidding, Cap isn't tagging anyone. _She sat across from Natasha at the table allowing both women to size each other up.

"Whose steam have you released lately, Allegra?" asked Natasha.

Clint rolled his eyes, while Allegra smiled.

"Natasha darling, are we picking over the same bone?" Allegra asked.

"I'm looking for a mole, Allegra," said Natasha.

"Don't look here just because I find Steve attractive and want him to share my bed," she said.

"You like to live well, don't you?" asked Natasha.

"I also like sex and adventure. Does that make me a mole?" Allegra said then smiled at Clint.

"How much do you like to live well, have adventures and sex, Allegra? Do you like them enough to turn against SHIELD?" Natasha asked.

Allegra laughed softly then she leaned forward and looked into Natasha's eyes.

"I am loyal to SHIELD. If you don't believe me, test me, but don't be a bitch with me because I want Steve. I know you like him," she said.

"Really?" Natasha said with a deadly smile.

"I'm as good at collecting information as you are, Natasha," said Allegra.

"Especially on your knees," smiled Natasha trying to anger Allegra.

Natasha stared into her eyes. There was no false anger, no theatrics to hide her guilt, just cold fury at being asked the question if she was the mole. She wasn't the mole. Natasha looked at Clint and nodded no.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Natasha said the she looked back at Allegra. "Let me give you some advice, Contessa, stay away from Steve. He's mine."

"I didn't your mark on him," said Allegra.

A feline smile lit up Natasha's face, "It'll be there soon."

Clint suppressed a smile. _Cap, you lucky bastard. _

"Come on, Clint, we have others to interview," said Natasha.

Clint looked over at Allegra and smirked, "If you tire of trying to bag a legend, I never miss the mark."

"Maybe, cupid," she smiled.

"Maybe, huh," he laughed, "I can live with maybe."

Suddenly, Natasha grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her.

"Keep it in your pants, Hawkeye," she growled.

Avengers

Hank and Bruce agreed that the best place to treat Steve was back in New York in Stark Tower. They both had their equipment set up there. Tony arranged with Pepper to have somewhere to stay set up for Steve then Thor volunteered to be Steve's personal bodyguard. Fury made available a quinjet for them then he sent them off. This left Fury and Tony alone to deal with each other.

"Cap is better off with you Avengers for now," said Fury.

"Maybe he's better off period," said Tony.

"You're their leader now, Stark," said Fury.

"I'm not sure if I like the leader thing. You have to assuage too many egos. I'm better at pissing people off," admitted Tony.

"Plus, you don't get as much time to play," said Fury.

"I noticed that," smiled Tony.

"If he returned to the Avengers it will be his call not mine or yours," said Fury.

"You like the old man," said Tony.

"That old man gave his all for us in World War II. He's doing it now, too. My father admired that old man, as did yours," he said.

"Yeah, I know. My father thought he shit ice cream," smiled Tony, "maybe he does."

"Saved your ass," stated Fury.

"Then he deserted his team," said Tony.

"He thought he had failed you as a leader. He doesn't realize that you people are a royal pain in the ass, bunch of prima donnas who need a spanking and he actually the most out of you," said Fury.

"I wouldn't spank Banner if I were you," smiled Tony.

"You have a point there," said Fury.

"The Hulk kind of listens to Captain America. He smacks Thor and thinks I'm a toy, but he listens to Steve," said Tony. "Weird, huh?"

"The animal kingdom knows an alpha male," said Fury, "and a leader."

"I guess," replied Tony pensively.

Avengers

Hank and Bruce collaborated well together. Hank had a contemplative, quiet personality, which hated confrontation, and Bruce needed to avoid confrontation on the whole. The worked together now in Tony's lab on modifying the Pym Particles to use on Steve. As they worked, Janet kept Steve company, who was setup in a bed in the lab until his treatment was completed.

"Thor, Clint, and Bruce miss you around here," she said.

"Where is Thor?" asked Steve.

"He went back to Asgard for a day or two. He said he'd be back with a keg of Asgardian mead. He says even you will get drunk on it. You see he expects a celebration when he gets back that you are healthy and almost ready for duty," she explained.

"Thor likes me because I can pick up his hammer," Steve said.

"He told me all about that," Janet said. "You are a remarkable man, Steve Rogers."

"Thank, ma'am," he blushed.

"I told you, Steve, that it is Janet, and if I did have a ridiculous crush on Hank, I'd be giving the Black Widow a run for her money when it came to you," she told her.

His face reddened more. He ran his right hand through his blonde hair and smiled sheepishly at her.

"So, are you coming back to the Avengers?" she asked him.

"I have a new team," he replied.

He did have a new team, but he wasn't really sure if that team was still together. It had taken a great many causalities on his last mission. He also hadn't spoken to Fury yet about it. Yes, they took out many Hydra agents and destroyed several Destroyers, as well as captured the keep, but Red Skull got away. That made the mission a failure in Steve's mind.

"Hey, Steve, you still with me?" asked Janet.

Steve forced himself out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, got lost in thought," said Steve.

"No problem. I'm used to it considering who my boyfriend is. We'll be talking and suddenly he'll shut up and be lost in thought for hours. When I'll get his attention, he'll tell me something like – honey, I have an idea for artificial life form with an AI for a brain," Janet explained.

"Well, I'm not really thinking about anything that important," said Steve.

"I noticed your sketchbook. You draw?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"May I?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

She picked up the sketchbook and looked at the pencil drawings. In her opinion, they were professional quality. On some of the pages were sketches of Tony in and out of his Iron Man suit, Thor, Bruce, Clint, and many of Black Widow. By the ones, she saw of Natasha, she could tell Steve had feelings for her.

"These are amazing," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

"Did you have lessons?" she asked.

"No. I was sickly child. Drawing kept me busy," he told her.

_Sickly child_, she thought. _Oh, that's right. The super soldier serum. Therefore, he wasn't always a hunk or perfect. No wonder he is so humble. _

"Well, you could give up being a hero and draw for a living," she told him.

"I'm not a hero," he said.

"Oh, sure," she smiled.

Just then, Bruce and Hank walked over and joined them.

"Well, we think we have it. Are you ready for the treatment?" asked Bruce.

"Any time you're ready," said Steve.

"Honey, you better get going," said Hank. "This is an experiment."

Janet got up from her chair, leaned over and kissed Steve on the cheek, and said, "Good luck."

She exited.

"She likes you," said Hank.

"She is good person," said Steve.

"Yes, she is," smiled Hank. "Shall we get on with this?"

Avengers

Natasha strode into the infirmary on the helicarrier to check on Steve. It had been a hellacious day of interviews, ten hours of interviews. She had the beginnings of a headache and all she wanted to do was see Steve. He was gone. She panicked.

"Where is Captain Rogers?" she demanded from one of the medical techs.

She raised her right arm with her weaponized bracelet.

"Director Fury allowed him to be moved. Dr. Banner and Dr. Pym went with him," the medical tech said.

"Fury," she mumbled and strode out of the infirmary leaving a scared medical tech.

Natasha was barely in control of her temper, as she should have been told Steve was being moved. Everyone by now knew how she felt for him, as she was no longer hiding it. She knew at this hour she'd find Fury in his quarters or the commissary having some food. The commissary was closest she headed down to it. Entering it like a woman on a mission, she saw Fury seated by himself eating a meal of meatloaf and mashed potatoes along with a coffee. She walked up to him.

"Where is Steve?" she asked.

Her voice was filled with cold angry, which amused Fury. He'd never seen the Black Widow almost out of control for a man.

"New York, Stark Towers. Banner and Pym wanted to treat him there," Fury told her.

"Really? I want a few days off," she said.

"What about your investigation?" he asked.

"Clint is still on it," she said.

Fury looked her over his good idea. She was one of his best agents. Over the years since Clint recruited her instead of killing her, she done the impossible for him. She deserved a chance at a little bit of happiness.

"I'll have a quinjet take you to New York. Run your investigation from there until Cap is on his feet," said Fury.

"Thank you, sir," said Natasha.

"Don't thank me. Get me a mole," he said. He still was Director of SHIELD.

"I will," she said. "I need to pack my bag."

She left the commissary letting Fury get back to his meal.

Avengers

The treatment worked. It was excruciatingly painful but it worked. Pepper had arranged for an apartment one floor below the penthouse to be available for Steve. Bruce and Hank moved him there, told him he'd need to rest for several days, and left him to sleep. In the blue blackness of night, his eyes opened as he heard a noise in the bedroom. Painfully, he sat up to see what caused the noise to find standing at the foot of his bed was Natasha.

She was wearing her black SHIELD jumpsuit.

"I was worried about you," she said.

He had no shirt on just bandaging wrapped around his midsection.

"It's finally healing. I feel fine," he said.

"Bruce told me that you need rest a few days," she said.

Steve didn't speak but just sat and stared at her. She unzipped the front of her suit showing him that she had nothing on under her suit. He swallowed hard.

"I wouldn't mind getting some rest with you," she said to him.

"I wouldn't mind that, either," he replied.

She took off her boots then removed her jumpsuit. Standing there naked in front of Steve, she felt her heart begin to beat faster. _God, you'd think this was my first time. _

Steve was transfixed by her naked body. He lay there and stared at her, even as she waited beside the bed for him to invite her into it.

"Lift up your blanket and let me in," she ordered.

Steve did as he was told and Natasha slipped into the bed beside him. He was naked under his blanket, also. Now it was skin against skin, warmth against warmth. Before she could tell him what to do next, Steve kissed her. It was a hungry kiss and behind it was desire, need, a little anger for putting him through what she had, and love. Natasha responded in kind.

As they passionately kissed each other, Natasha tore her lips away from his then sunk her teeth into right shoulder. Steve groaned.

"What is that for?" he asked.

"Considered yourself marked," she purred. "You belong to me now."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled.

"I think I should be on top until you are completely healthy," Natasha said, as she slipped on top of Steve straddling him.

"I don't think this was Bruce meant by rest," Steve remarked.

"You're Captain America, Goddamn it, you fought in World War II and kicked ass. You can handle a little intimacy, right, Cap?" Natasha smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered.

"Good soldier," she said, as she lowered herself on to him then her body shivered with pleasure.

Outside the door, Bruce stopped by Steve's door. He was going to check to make sure that Natasha let him get some rest. The noise in the room made him smile.

"What the hell, doctors don't always know best," he laughed.

He turned around and walked away leaving Steve and Natasha to have some privacy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Steve woke with Natasha almost sleeping on top of him, not that he was about to complain about that. Her body was draped over his. A wide smile cracked his face, as he lifted his head up and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly. He could see Natasha's body begin to shake, as she laughed.

Lifting her head, she looked him straight in the eyes, "Looks like we need to get some food into you. I hate to sleep on an empty stomach."

She laughed at her own little joke then moved off Tony's stomach in a sensuous graceful motion, which left him wishing she didn't get up.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her, trying to compose himself.

"I could eat," she said.

"Let's go up into the penthouse and I'll make us some breakfast," he said.

"Shouldn't you stay in bed?" Natasha asked him. "Bruce said you needed several days of bed rest."

"Nat, I'm fine," Steve said then he slipped out of the bed and stood there naked.

He didn't realize he was naked for a moment, but soon felt the distinct lack of clothes. Suddenly, he blushed and then grabbed the sheet to cover himself, but Natasha was too quick for him. She pulled the sheet away right before he could get to it.

"I like looking at you naked," she purred, as she stood there beside the bed as nude as he was.

"Um, the feeling is mutual," he said.

"Are you sure you are up to cooking?" she asked.

He ripped off his bandaging to expose perfectly unblemished skin. His wound was now completely healed. Once again, the effects of the Vita Rays and Super Soldier Serum proved to be amazing on his body.

"Damn it, you heal even faster than me, Steve," she said. "The serum I received in the Red Room was definitely inferior to your serum. It increased my ability to heal and mental and physical capabilities but not to your level."

"Also, I had Stark's Vita Rays combined with the serum," he said.

"So, you're healed," she smiled. "How about we work up an even greater appetite before you cook for me?"

"You mean," he paused and looked at the empty bed.

"Yes, Steve, I mean I'd like to go back to bed and make love to you," Natasha smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, "I think I'd like that, too."

Avengers

It was now five in the morning. Finally, hungry overtook the couple and they made their way to the kitchen. As Natasha watched him, Steve reviewed the contents of the refrigerator and decided to make a varied of foods knowing well enough that the smell of food cooking would wake Thor and his appetite. He started with a waffle batter and waffles. After making of pile of them, he cooked up scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Natasha made the toast. As the food warmed in the oven, he started to cook up steaks. All the while Natasha watched him and admired his form with a Cheshire grin on her face.

"Good friend, Captain, I smell your cooking. I have missed it and you," Thor announced as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Thor," Steve greeted him.

"Hey, big guy, take a seat," said Natasha.

"Lady Natasha, you are keeping the company of the Captain, while he cooks," Thor said.

"As much as possible," she smiled from her perch sitting on the countertop near Steve as he cooked.

Thor sat down at the kitchen table. He was soon joined by Bruce, Hank, and Janet, who entered the kitchen drawn by the variety of edible odors.

"We having a breakfast party?" asked Janet.

"I'm just cooking up some food as a thank you for what you've done for me," said Steve.

"You know there is no reason to thank me, Cap," said Bruce with a slight smile, as he looked from Steve to Natasha.

"Nat, can you get what's done out and on the table?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

Natasha slipped off the countertop. It was then that Thor, Hank, and Janet realized what Bruce already knew. It was a combination of factors that informed them of the fact Steve and Natasha were lovers. First, she was wearing one of Steve's plain white tee shirts, as her PJ's. Next, she did as he asked without a snide remark or threats of violence. Finally, before getting the food, she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a gentle rub on his buttocks.

She got out the plate full of waffles and placed them on the table, followed by the platter of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, and syrup. Steve brought over a platter of steaks and put them down then he sat down beside Natasha. Everyone started to fill up their plates with the food. After Steve filled his plate up, Natasha noticed he blessed himself then started to eat.

She stared at him out of curiosity for a moment then asked him, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Bless yourself," she said.

"Because for the first time in a long time, I felt like God blessed me," he said the leaned across and kissed her.

Janet sighed and smiled. She had to admit it was easy to have a crush on Captain America. There was something open and sincere about him that engendered crushes.

"So, Steve, unlike most everyone else here, I don't know much about you. Where are you from?" Janet asked him.

"Brooklyn," he said. "I was born there in 1923. July 4th, 1923 to be exact. My parents were Irish immigrants. We never had very much, yet I remember never being unhappy when I was with them. My father died when I was a baby on a construction job and my mother died of pneumonia right before my thirteenth birthday," he told her.

Everyone sat for a moment transfixed. Steve never opened up about himself, not like this. With Natasha beside him, he was willing to talk about himself.

"I had always been sickly, asthmatic, thin, and weak. The kids in the neighborhood always picked on me. They liked to beat me up. I remember my mother saying – Steven, they can only beat you up, but they can't beat you unless you let them. Never let them beat you. They sent me to reform school because I stole flowers to put on my mother's casket. It was there that I meant Bucky Barnes. He became my protector and best friend in reform school. You see I had bullies trying to break me every day, but I never did break. I knew I could never win a fight, but I never backed down from one. World War II came and Bucky joined to fight. I tried but they kept marking me 4F. Finally, I met Dr. Erskine. We talked, got along well enough, and, little did I know, that he finally found the test subject that he was looking for to use the Super Soldier Serum on. I met Howard Stark, Peggy, even Bucky became part of team after I rescued from Hydra. The rest is literally history, some of I believe is still highly classified history, but it is history," he told them.

"Wow," said Janet then she smiled. "You look good for you age."

"Thank you, ma'am," he said. "

"I hope there is food left for us," they heard Tony's voice call out.

Soon Tony, Pepper, and Clint entered the kitchen. Even with Thor, there was still plenty of food for them. Natasha moved her chair closer to Steve's, so that more chairs could be added to the table. Tony sat down and filled a plate then looked over at Steve.

"We missed your cooking, Capiscle," he said.

"You have a chef on staff, Stark, who comes once a day to prepare meals for you," said Steve. "I don't think you really missed my cooking."

"Yeah, but he doesn't do comfort food like you do, Cap," said Tony. "It was missed."

Steve and Tony stared at each other for a few moments. Tony was offering Steve a chance to come back to the team.

"I don't mind cooking for those I care for, especially my teammates," said Steve.

Tony smiled then looked at Thor, "Goldilocks, I need the maple syrup."

Thor picked up the large bottle of syrup, which now only had a quarter of its content left. He tossed it to Tony.

"That is glorious nectar," said Thor, who then looked around. "Are there no Popping Tarts?"

"The Pop tarts are in the kitchen, the cabinet beside the refrigerator. I made sure to have the staff buy as many boxes as they could fit," said Tony.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Thor, as he got up to get a box of Pop tarts.

"You look tired," Natasha said to Clint.

"Tony and I are getting closer to find the mole," said Clint.

"How?" asked Natasha.

"A combination of a computer program I wrote that is going through the system looking for anomalies and Legolas' instincts," said Tony.

"Who is it?" asked Natasha.

"The computer program has to finish its magic and we need to have breakfast, Red. Calm your jets, or I'll make you to your room with the Star Spangled boy," smiled Tony.

Steve could feel Natasha stiffen with anger with Tony's words. His guess was that she didn't like Tony making fun of him more than she minded him making fun of her. He placed his right hand on her arm to calm her down. Natasha looked into his clear blue eyes and he stared into her green eyes. In his eyes, she saw acceptance and more, and he saw a woman who was willing to accept him for who he really was. She smiled and he leaned over and gently kissed her.

"When you have proof, please let me know who it is. I lost some good men because of this mole. I'd like to be there when you take him or her down," said Steve.

"I'll let you, Cap," said Clint.

Thor sat back down at the table with a box of frosted cinnamon Poptarts. He opened the box and started to consume the morning treats.

"You Viking Gods eat a lot. Do you have some sort of second stomach or something?," remarked Tony.

"We have healthy appetites," said Thor. "We like to live at the fullest. Now that you are here, I must return to Asgard. There is trouble in the realm."

"You'll be coming back?" asked Janet.

"I have my friends and comrades here in the Avengers, as well as Jane. Of course, I shall return," said Thor. "I brought with me from my last trip from Asgard a keg of mead to be enjoyed by my good friends and comrades. It is the drink of Asgard, a true brew that will bring drunkenness to anyone."

"Mead," Clint repeated the word then looked at Steve. "Think it will get Steve drunk."

"Mead has never failed to get me and my companions in Asgard drunk. I think it will work on the good Captain," smiled Thor.

"Okay, I see a drinking game in your future, Cap," chuckled Clint.

"Yup, we are just one big dysfunctional family," said Tony.

Avengers

The drinking game Clint chose was that a hot had to be drunk any time Tony said something obnoxious. Bruce, Pepper, and Hank didn't play the game, but Janet, Thor, Clint, Tony, Steve, and Natasha did. They were almost through the keg, when Tony finally decided to stop speaking much to the amusement of Pepper.

Steve was seated in an armchair with Natasha on his lap. Although he didn't want to play the game, he finally gave in and played along. Now he was feeling warm and more relaxed than he had ever felt in his life.

"Do you think Cap is drunk?" Clint asked Thor.

"I cannot tell. Speak Captain," demanded Thor.

Steve was looking at Natasha in his lap. When he heard Thor demand that he speak, he looked over at the Norse myth.

"Black Widow is the most beautiful woman in the world. Bar none," he said.

"No offense, Lady Natasha, but I believe he is inebriated," said Thor.

"That's okay, so am I," she responded to Thor, though she stared into the eyes of Steve.

She gave him a deep, long, passionate kiss.

"Hey, Capiscle, watching you and Black Widow lip lock has given me a new idea for a new drinking game," Tony spoke up again.

"Take a drink," said Pepper, who had been made the mediator of what was obnoxious.

Tony glared at her, though it didn't stop him from lifting his glass and drinking. Janet was asleep with her head in Hank's lap. Thor drank down a shot as did Clint. Natasha grabbed her glass off the coffee table then she took a large swallow turned and kissed Steve once again transferring the mead from her mouth to his. He swallowed then he started to devour her mouth.

"Yup, he's drunk," said Clint.

"And horny," added Tony then he looked at Pepper. "That was an observation, a fact not obnoxious."

"It was a little obnoxious," she said.

"Bite me," he retorted.

"Take a drink," Pepper said.

Steve and Natasha were beyond listening to them, though. They were lost in each other.

"I believe the game is over," smiled Thor then he stood up from the sofa, wobbled for a moment, then sat right back down. "And I am drunk."

"Same here, buddy," said Clint.

Steve stood up with Natasha in his arms. Their lips never separated as he carried her away and towards his room. Clint laughed.

"He holds his mead better than I thought he would," Clint remarked.

"I would toast him, but I am feeling tired," said Thor.

"It looks like our Star Spangled baby is all grown up," Tony added.

"You know, Tony, you really are obnoxious," Pepper told him, as he put his head in her lap.

"But you love me, right?" he said.

"Yes, I love you," she said.

"I think I'll sleep here," Tony said. "Hey, Hawkeye!"

"Yeah, Tin Man," said Clint.

"Sleep well. Tomorrow I think we catch a mole," he said.

"Sure, Tony," said Clint, as he felt his eyes begin to shut and he slowly leaned into Thor's already sleeping body.

"Mead is good," Tony said the closed his eyes leaving Pepper and Bruce the only ones awake.

Pepper looked over at Bruce. He smiled.

"Care to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Your choice," she said.

"I was thinking a Spencer Tracy and Katherine Hepburn movie. The other guy doesn't get excited when I watch them," Bruce said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

After an active night, Steve and Natasha slept in late. When he woke up his head was throbbing as he had his first hangover in his life. His temples throbbed and the top of h3ad ached with a pain he hadn't felt in a few years. By the time he finished the shower, his headache had all but disappeared, and Natasha was up and gone from his bed. Getting dressed, he made his way to the living room area to find Fury, Agent Hill, Tony, Clint, and Natasha in conversation.

"Cap, glad you can make it," said Fury. "Stark here was about to tell me who the mole was and I was about to get pissed off."

Tony smiled smugly as he sipped his mug of coffee. Clint gave him a nod, and Natasha smiled causing a shiver of desire to go down his spine.

"Agent Anthony Flaco is our mole," Clint spoke up taking the pleasure of naming the mole away from him.

"Flaco," Fury said softly then he looked at Agent Hill.

"Agent Flaco has been a SHIELD agent for five years. He came to us from NIS, where he was a field agent," said Hill.

"I know Flaco. I thought he was a good agent," said Fury he then looked at Clint. "What turned him?"

"Girlfriend. She disappeared four months ago. Chances are she is still alive and being used as a lever to move him. He was supposed to marry her in a few months," said Clint.

"The minute we take him, she is dead. Hydra has no reason to keep her alive," Natasha said.

"Not if we get to her first," said Steve.

Fury looked at Steve and smiled. Captain America was interested in taking a lead. This made him happy.

"What's your plan?" asked Fury.

"Natasha and Clint are trackers. Let me have them for a few days and we'll get the girlfriend back," Steve said.

"By a few days how many do you mean?" Fury. "The sooner the better."

He looked over at Clint and Natasha. Clint held up four fingers.

"Four days starting tomorrow," he said.

"That's five days, Cap," said Fury.

"One day of prep time," said Steve.

Fury stood up from the chair he was sitting in. For a moment, he paced then he stopped and looked at Agent Hill, who waited for his orders.

"Hill, I want eyes on Flaco at all times," he ordered. "Twenty-four/seven. If he takes a crap, someone is sitting beside him."

"Yes, sir," Hill replied.

Fury then turned his attention to Steve.

"You have your time," said Fury. "Get her, Cap, and bring her in then we can deal with Flaco."

"Yes, sir," said Steve.

Avengers

Falco's girlfriend was named Andrea Tantos. Using Stark's computer along with his help, they tracked her last possible whereabouts to Glasgow, Scotland, where she had been brought in for a semester as a visiting professor at the University of Glasgow. She taught history with a specialty in The American Revolution.

Tony found that there was a Hydra safe house in the Loch Arkaig in Lochaber, Scotland. He had piggybacked on a communication from a known Hydra location to the safe house in Loch Arkaig. Several transmissions mentioned the girl was still doing fine. This was going to be there starting point for finding Andrea Tantos.

Requisitioning a stealth quinjet, Clint and Natasha donned their black SHIELD jumpsuits, while Steve got on his Captain America uniform; though this time he added a leather bomber's jacket, as it was chilly in Scotland. When he appeared on the roof of Stark Tower, Natasha smiled. She liked his new uniform without the cowl letting his face be exposed. He was Captain America. There was no hiding that. His face had been on Time Magazine after the attack in New York.

With his shield on his right arm, he walked onto the quinjet. Clint was prepping the jet for takeoff. Natasha would be his co-pilot leaving Steve alone in the back of the quinjet. Before settling into her co-pilot seat, she ventured into the back to see him. Before he could say a word, her arms were around his neck and her lips capturing his. Once their kiss was over, she stepped back.

"I'm the co-pilot," she said.

"I know," he said.

"You won't be lonely back here, right, Steve?" she said.

"Nat, I'll probably close my eyes and sleep. I learned in World War II to get shut eye whenever you can," he said.

She kissed him again, "Sweet dreams."

Natasha went into the cockpit. She sat down in the co-pilot seat and strapped herself in. Clint looked over at her with a smirk.

"You got it bad this time, don't you, Tasha?" he said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I thought love was for children," he chuckled.

"Fly this bird before I kick your ass, Hawkeye," she replied.

His chuckle became a full laugh, as he started up the jet.

"Yeah, you have it really, really bad," said Clint.

"I am going to kick your ass," said Natasha.

Clint flew the jet and smiled.

Avengers

Loch Arkaig had a stark beauty to it. Surrounded by moss and grass covered hills and mountains, the grey loch stood out like a giant pond. On one of the mountains, overlooking the loch stood a large house. It had a 360-degree view making it difficult to stealthily creep up on it. Cap's plan was a simple one. They would put the quinjet down out of sight the make their way to the house. Any approach or attack would come at night. Once they were in the house, the job was to subdue and search. If Ms. Tantos was found then it was time to extract after making sure that all communications was cut off.

Once they had Tantos, they could call in a cleanup crew. With Tantos in hand, they would proceed back to the helicarrier. SHIELD couldn't let Hydra know that they had Tantos or the chances were that Flaco would become dispensable. They need to take Flaco alive in order to interrogate him and get a read on where the Red Skull had relocated himself.

Clint landed the quinjet at dusk in stealth mode. According to the GPS, they had a ninety minute walk followed by an hour climb up a moss covered hill that might as well count as a mountain because of its size.

"We'll synchronize watches. We should split into two," he said then looked at Natasha. "You and Clint will be the first and take the front of the house and I'll take the back of the house."

Natasha glared at him. The idea of slitting up she didn't like. The idea of Steve being on his own she hated.

"Why split up?" she asked.

"Two prong attacks work better."

"Why Clint and me?" she asked.

"You've worked as a team and worked well together," he said.

"Tasha, he's right," said Clint.

"We'll hit the house at 2300 hours," said Steve.

"I have the jamming device Tony gave me," Clint said patting a small cube clipped to his belt.

"Turn it on five minutes before we strike," said Steve.

"The back of the house is facing away from the loch," said Natasha. "You have a longer march ahead of you to get in position to climb it."

Steve smiled as his zipped up his leather bomber jacket and slung his shield on his back, "I know."

"Steve," she started to say, but he held up his hand.

"Clint, can we have a moment?" he asked.

"Sure, Cap," said Clint.

He turned his back and started to walk towards the loch.

"Steve, I've never been like this before. I admit it I worried about you," she said.

He smiled then he embraced her and kissed.

"Thank you," he said.

"Andrea Tantos should be there. Once we have her and once Flaco is being interrogated properly…," he started.

"Then we go after the Red Skull," she interrupted him.

Steve laughed.

"You're right. After that I want to do something I've never done before and that is take a vacation," he said. "We'll you come with me."

"If you even think of going alone or taking someone else, I will kill you," Natasha said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Steve turned and started jogging off. Clint walked up beside Natasha.

"I heard he can run almost sixty miles an hour," Clint smiled. "Is he fast, Tasha?"

She growled at him, "No, Clint, he takes his time."

Avengers

Steve lay as flat as he could against the moss. They had been lucky that tonight was a moonless night. Looking at his watch he could see that it was about the time Clint was going to activate the jamming device. So far, he had counted eight men. There were probably more. The minute had and second hand hit the spot the jamming device was activate.

Steve lifted his head to check out the reaction. Immediately, the men looked frustrated as they played and shook their cellphones. Part one of the plan had worked. He knew in several minutes Clint and Natasha would make their move then he would make his. He stared down at his watch.

Natasha had suppressors on her Glock 23 guns. She was ready to move the moment Clint was. He was preparing an arrow with a flash bang grenade on it. The first arrow would be a flash bang and the second one would be something with a little more kick. After that, it was one man at a time. Clint nodded to Natasha that he was ready. She was no longer Natasha, though; she was the Black Widow. Lifting her hand, she gave him the countdown. They would go when her hand became a fist.

Steve saw a flash and heard an explosion. He got up and made his move. With his shield on his right arm, he easily deflected a hail of gunfire. As he reached the back door, he exploded through it as if it was made of plywood and immediately dealt with two Hydra agents.

Natasha took out three men in rapid succession as she and Clint ran to the front door. Before they got to the door, Clint raised his arrow and fired blowing the damned door off its hinges. She entered the safe house first followed by Clint.

Steve Lifted one of the Hydra agents off his feet by his neck and tossed him aside like a ragdoll. He then kicked open the door the man was protecting to find Andrea Tantos. She was chained to a bed. Right now, she was cowering in fear in a corner. Steve looked at her. She was dressed in underwear and nothing else. He took off his leather jacket, walked over to her, and placed it on her shoulders. Steve then looked down at her chain, took it in his hands, and broke a link freeing her.

"Please come with me, ma'am," he said.

She looked at his uniform and with an expression of shock asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Captain America, ma'am," said Steve.

"Oh," she mumbled.

Avengers

Fury was waiting for them was the quinjet landed on the helicarrier. Steve had his arm around Andrea Tantos, as he led her to a medical team. He stood in front of Fury and waited for Natasha and Clint to join him. The medical team led Tantos away.

"Flaco is in the command center," said Fury. "I need him taken into custody without him biting on a cyanide tooth or some other suicide method."

"Okay, we need a sedative and that's all," said Steve.

"How are you going to handle it?" asked Fury.

"Nat and I will handle it," said Steve.

"I'll go get them a sedative," said Clint.

"I don't need a sedative. I have my bracelet," Natasha said then raised her right hand showing off the weapon around her wrist. "It has a sedative."

Steve and Natasha walked side by side into the command center. She had a sly smile playing on her lips. They walked towards Flaco, who noticed them.

"Agent Flaco," Natasha said.

"Yes, Agent Romanov," he said and started walking towards them.

"I was hoping you could help Captain America with a problem," she said.

He smiled. When Flaco got close enough, Steve's right hand came forward like a python and grabbed his jaw. He held Flaco by the jaw in such a way he couldn't bite down on any suicide teeth. Once Steve had him firmly in his grasp, Natasha fired an electric charge from her bracelet knocking Flaco out cold. Steve smiled at her.

"I guess we are getting closer to a vacation," Natasha said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

Flaco sat in an interrogation room with Fury and Agent Hill. Steve, Natasha, and Clint stood in the observation room watching. Flaco had been searched thoroughly by a doctor in the infirmary, where they found three different suicide methods on him. He had a cyanide tooth, a small explosive device in his large intestine, and a small metal ball in a wisdom tooth filled with curare. One of the suicide devices he had control of, but two he had no control of. Hydra didn't trust him, and now that his girlfriend was free, that had even less a reason to trust him.

After an hour of interrogation, softening Flaco up, Fury had Hill bring Andrea Tantos into the room. Flaco looked relieved. They allowed them a few moments then Hill took her out of the room and Flaco opened up and started talking.

"Poor man," Steve said.

"Weak man," said Natasha.

"Weak man?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, he let love get in the way," said Clint.

"Loving someone is a weakness?" asked Steve while looking at Natasha.

She didn't answer at first but he wouldn't let her get away with not answering.

"Nat?" he said.

"Yes. Love is a weakness," she said.

"Funny I always thought it was a strength," he said.

With that, he looked at Clint, "Hawkeye, why don't you and the Black Widow wait for Fury to see what he wants done next, I'm going to the gym."

He then turned away from them and left. Natasha stared at the vacated spot where Steve had stood. Clint put a reassuring hand on her should.

"Don't worry, Tasha, he's just being old fashion," said Clint.

"It isn't old fashion he's being, it's being better than us. Love shouldn't be a weakness," said Natasha.

"He really has gotten under your skin," said Clint.

"Damn it, I love him. I don't want to, but I do," she said.

"He's a great hero, but he's a good man," said Clint.

"And that is the problem. I'm not a good woman," she said.

"Tasha," Sighed Clint.

Clint knew his partner had never felt like this before about a man. Steve was changing her and she was afraid of that, she was afraid of being made weaker.

"Talk to him," he said. "Tell him the truth."

"What truth?" she asked.

"Love scares you because you think it makes you weak," he said.

"Clint, he wouldn't understand," she said.

"Try him, Tasha. He flew a plane into icy waters while talking on the radio to a woman he loved. I think a guy who did that would know if love made him weaker or stronger," Clint told her. "Talk to him."

She looked at her partner with unshed tears in her eyes being held back. He kissed her forehead.

"Go talk to him," he said.

She nodded then walked out of the room. Clint inhaled the exhaled.

"I'm glad I'm not in love with anyone," he said with a sad smile.

Avengers

Natasha headed for the gym first, but Steve wasn't there. Next, she tried the quarters that was assigned to him when he was on the helicarrier, but he wasn't there, either. As she headed towards the Command Center, she ran into an Agent who was bragging about meeting Captain America. She stopped him.

"Where did you meet him?" she demanded.

"He was catching a ride on a quinjet from Agent de Fontaine," he said.

"Where was the quinjet headed?" she asked.

"France. Thy were hunting the Red Skull," he answered.

Natasha strode away looking for Clint. She found him with Fury outside of the interrogation room being used by Flaco.

"Did you send a team to France to hunt for the Red Skull?" she asked Fury interrupting his conversation with Clint.

"Hill sent one out. Schmidt is hunting spots to set up a new Destroyer factory. He wants to crank out an army of them," said Fury. "Flaco told us he has an appreciation for real estate invaded by the Nazis."

"Steve went with the team," she said.

"Good. If they find Schmidt, he'll know what to do," said Fury.

"Yeah, get himself killed," growled Natasha then she stormed away.

Clint smiled.

"What is her problem?" asked Fury.

"For a Russian she finds herself loving America," Clint said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take a ride to France with Tasha."

Clint ran off after her leaving Fury shaking his head. Agent Hill exited the interrogation room. She stopped beside Fury.

"Any orders, sir?" she asked.

"Call Stark. Tell him that most of his team is headed to France then give him the coordinates," said Fury.

"You want the Avengers involved in this?" she asked.

"I can't see where it would hurt," he said.

Avengers

"The Red Skull loves mountain ranges for some reason. I believe he likes to look down on people," Steve told Allegra.

She and a team of six agents were supposed to check out the Vesubie Valley in the Maritime Alps. There the Vesubie River, which was the left tributary of the Var River, was located. The Red Skull could use the river as an energy source for his effort to make an army of Destroyers.

"I am glad you are with us, Steve," said Allegra.

"The Red Skull got away from me once before. I won't allow that to happen again, even if I have to follow him into hell this time," said Steve.

"I do not think you have to go so far, Steve. SHIELD will deal with him," said Allegra.

"You don't know the Red Skull," he seethed.

He wasn't sure if his anger was just over the Red Skull. Love was not a weakness. He was sure of that. Yet, he wasn't sure how to prove that to Natasha and that angered him. If he could prove that simple, fact to her then their relationship was as doomed as his relationship with Peggy was.

"_We are going into stealth mode. Prepare for deplaning_," said the pilot's voice over the PA.

The black clade SHIELD agents began to check their weapons. Steve had his Captain America uniform on, as well as his favorite bomber jacket. He checked his shield. If he was going into battle then all he needed was his shield and an objective. The objective was to eliminate the Red Skull.

Avengers

Bruce sat in the back of the quinjet with Hank and Janet, who had suited up, as well as Tony in one of his many Iron Man suits. Clint and Natasha piloted the quinjet. Banner smirked. He wore his so-called hero suit on the inside. It was big, green, and almost invincible. Few things came close to hurting the Hulk. If there were more than a couple of Destroyers, they'd need the Hulk.

"Cap should be there, Bruce. You know that the Hulk listens to him for some reason," said Tony.

"That's because he shows and feels no fear when he faces him. Hulk trusts him because of that," said Bruce.

"Mister Stars and Stripes really does come in handy," said Tony.

"Is Thor joining us?" asked Janet.

"I left a message for him," said Tony. "We might need goldilocks on this. I read my father's notes about the Red Skull and he's pretty scary."

"Scary how?" asked Hank.

"Genius, sociopath with delusions of grandeur, who took an inferior form of the super soldier serum. He's just as strong, though not as agile, as Cap, and the bastard has only one goal: world domination," explained Tony.

"No wonder Pepper seemed so upset about you leaving," said Bruce.

"She worries," Tony smiled.

"I used have someone who worried," said Bruce.

"What happened, big guy?" asked Janet.

"The other guy finally scared her away," he said. "He has a tendency of doing that."

"He hasn't scared us away," said Tony.

"I know," smiled Bruce.

"_We are thirty minutes behind Steve_," Natasha's voice came over the PA.

"She's in love," said Janet.

"With who?" asked Hank.

Janet looked at him like he was an idiot, "With Captain American."

"Oh," he said.

Tony lowered his helmet's visor, so that he could start monitor radio waves and other information. This just seemed too easy a way to find the Red Skull. That sociopath and genius part scared him.

In the cockpit, Clint noticed Natasha was a bundle of energy.

"Tasha, calm down. We'll get to him before the shit hits the fan and if don't he can handle himself," said Clint.

"I swear if anything has happened to him I'll personal make sure that the Red Skull becomes a real skull," Natasha said.

"Maybe we're wrong about that love making you weak because you're pretty scary right now," said Clint.

She glared at him. There was no reason to respond because she understood now that love could make you weaker or stronger. It was a special kind of alchemy that she had never deal with before, but now that she was dealing with it – damn, she wanted to protect and be with her man.

Avengers

The quinjet was a hunk of burning metal in the verdant brush of the Vesubie Valley. The pilot and co-pilot were dead, as were two of the team of six. Steve laid Allegra's injured and unconscious body under a fallen tree. He covered her with some underbrush to hide her then he rejoined the battle.

The Red Skull was waiting for them with fifteen Destroyers and six mini-Destroyers, which were the size of an average man, as well as fifty Hydra soldiers. It was now up to Steve and three SHIELD agents to deal with the situation. Steve threw his shield at the mini-Destroyer come for him. His shield beheaded it causing an internal failure and it exploded.

Steve retrieved his shield then was attacked by two of the mini-Destroyers. He blocked their energy beams with his shield then dropped kicked one onto his back. The other mini-Destroyers swung at Steve. He easily ducked the attacked then used his shield to shear the mini-Destroyer into two. The second mini-Destroyer managed to get off another energy beam attack. Steve did a backflip to avoid it. Once he came up, he threw his shield at it and destroyed.

"_I want Captain America alive_," the voice of the Red Skull boomed through the valley. "_Bring him to me alive_."

Avengers

The Quinjet came into view of a battlefield. Clint opened the back of the quinjet letting Tony to fly free. The quinjet immediately came under fire. Clint dodged the energy beams in his attempt to bring the jet down in one piece.

Tony scanned the area. He came up with twelve Destroyers and the remains of three others, as well as six smaller ones.

"Hawkeye," he contacted the jet, "tell Bruce we are definitely going to need the other guy."

Tony then zoomed in at started his attack. Using his repulsor rays on a Destroyers shredding it beyond self-repair then was hit with a beam and was sent flying. Before the Destroyer could fire off another beam, The Hulk landed on it and began smashing it with his fists. With a gleeful smile on his large, green face then he looked for the next Destroyer. Once he spotted it, he made an Olympian jump and hand on it.

Hank expanded his body to Giant Man size and ran off to wrestle with a Destroyer. He was followed by Janet who had shrunk into the Wasp. Natasha and Clint left the quinjet looking for dead and injured agents, as well as Steve. Unfortunately, they found the dead bodies of three agents right away.

"Son of a bitch," said Clint.

"Come on," said Natasha, as she spied Steve's shield.

They ran over to the shield, which he had driven into the ground by Steve before he was taken by Hydra soldiers. Natasha heard a moan. She moved over to a fallen tree and found Agent de Fontaine hidden under moss and underbrush. Checking her quickly, she had ED weapon burns on her side, as well as other injuries.

"Agent, wake up," demanded Natasha.

"Captain, please don't leave," mumbled Allegra.

Clint stood over Natasha. He looked down on Allegra and shook her head.

"She needs medical help," said Clint.

"Where is he, Clint?" asked Natasha.

"We'll find him, Tasha," said Clint.

Just then, a thunderclap shook the ground and lightening lit up the sky. Clint and Natasha looked up into the sky to see Thor come flying down with his hammer in his hand. Like Hulk, he landed on a Destroyer. Carrying the body of a badly injured agent Tony landed near Clint and Natasha.

"When Bruce calms down, he's going to need to check this man out," said Tony.

His visor went up exposing his face. The expression on his face was one of concern.

"What is it, Tony?" asked Clint.

"The agent told me that the Red Skull has Steve. He wanted to take him alive for some reason," said Tony.

Natasha looked up at him. Her expression was a mix of concern and anger.

"We need to find him now!" she demanded.

"Don't worry, Nat," said Tony softly, "he's out top priority."

He might it, too. God only knew what the Red Skull was going to do with Cap.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

Several heavily armed Hydra soldiers tossed Steve in a cell. The cell was dark and dank with a single tatty mattress on the floor and a bucket for Steve's personal needs. There was one single camera following him around. Steve was battered and bruised but in working order. Stretching his muscles to loosen them, he grimaced with pain. He definitely had bruised ribs, but more than likely, they were broken. It didn't matter, though. Giving time, they'd heal.

He looked around the cell and shook his head. There was the locked re-enforced metal door and no windows. His light was a single low watt light bulb. The Red Skull didn't want him to be comfortable. Wherever they were, it wasn't a pleasant place.

They had taken his shield leaving him in his uniform, which was ripped. He squatted in a corner. The Red Skull had some sort of plan for him and only God knew what that plan was. Whatever it was it wasn't going to be good. _I wish I had a chance to say goodbye Natasha. I don't think the Red Skull is going to let get out of this one, but I'll go down fighting. And I know the Avengers will avenge me if I don't survive. _

He now put his mind on how to do as much damage as possible before the Red Skull had his way with him. Looking at the mattress, he smiled. He started to formulate a plan to cause as much trouble as he could.

Avengers

The quinjet landed on the helicarrier. Med techs came running to take Allegra and the other injured agent. Natasha was up and out of her co-pilot seat in a shot. She stormed out of the quinjet followed by Tony, Thor, Bruce, Hank, and Janet. Clint stayed back to make sure the injured were taken care of. She made her way to the Command Center where Fury and Agent Hill were waiting for him.

"The Red Skull has Steve," said Natasha.

Fury smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling for?" she growled.

"Because Cap is a brilliant tactician," said Fury. "While on the quinjet, he contacted Agent Hill. His instincts were spot on. Hill, tell them what he did."

"While on the quinjet, he placed a GPS in the heel of his boot. We have a location for the Red Skull. Now we just need to go get to Cap before the bastard does anything to him," said Hill.

Hill tossed a handheld tracker to Natasha. Steve was in Kazakhstan on the border of Russia. She tossed the tracker to Tony.

"Are you saying he let himself be taken prisoner on purpose by the Red Skull?" asked Natasha.

"The GPS in his boot is undetectable," smiled Fury. "He knew what he was doing. If they odds were overwhelming, he'd let himself be taken prisoner in order to expose the Red Skull's location."

"Stupid bastard," she seethed.

When she had a chance, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. If he was going to play the hero then she expected to be by his side, so she could protect his back. Love didn't weaken her it made her stronger because right now she felt like she could take on the world for Steve.

"Avengers, one of us needs help. Let's get back on the jet and save Cap," said Tony.

"For the Captain," boomed Thor.

"I'll need a medical kit and a change of clothes," said Bruce. "I think the other guy might make an appearance.

"Hill, get Dr. Banner some sweatpants and a shirt and a medical kit," said Fury then he looked at Tony. "Bring back, Captain America in one piece."

"We will," said Tony.

Avengers

Steve jumped up and kicked the camera with a savant kick destroying it. Once he landed, he moved over to the tatty mattress and placed it up against the metal door. He needed to get out into the hallway and gain some room, so he could take the fight to them.

He heard the metal door being unlocked and readied himself by stepping aside getting out of the way of the door. Once the door was opened, Steve waited for Hydra to react first. Three energy blasts shredded the mattress. As the mattress was blown apart, Steve made his move. He grabbed the doorjamb above the door and swung into the Hydra soldiers. He sent the two men with the ED weapons into the hall wall rendering them unconscious. Next, he did a savant kick into the nearest soldier sending him barreling into the other soldiers.

Steve picked up the Ed weapon and started firing before the Hydra soldiers could fire on him. Leaving eight incapacitated soldiers in the hallway, he headed off. He had a weapon and freedom. It was time for him to do some damage.

Avengers

Hank took the co-pilot seat beside Clint's pilot seat. The quinjet had its afterburners on. Fuel wasn't a problem, as behind them Fury was sending several of SHIELD's elite special forces. All the Avengers wanted to do was get there first and save Steve.

Natasha checked her Glocks making sure then wouldn't jam in a fight. Once she was satisfied with her guns, she checked her knives making sure that they were in place. Finally, she checked her bracelet to make sure it was in prefect working order. She had no intention of letting Steve down.

"Natasha," Tony called to her.

She looked up at him.

"When we get to the location, you have one job and that is to find Cap," said Tony. "We'll take care of the rest."

"I can get behind that," said Natasha.

"Lady Natasha, tell the Captain that he can use Mjolnir to destroy the Red Skull," said Thor.

"I'll let him know, but I don't think he'll need it," she said. _And if anything has happened to Steve then the bastard is mine to take care of. _

Tony looked over at Bruce, who was sitting quietly by himself.

"Hey, Bruce, do you think that mean Green and devastating will come out and play?" he asked him.

"Yeah, for Captain America I think the Other Guy will make an appearance," said Bruce.

"We are going to kick some ass," said Tony.

"I must agree, Tony," said Thor. "We are going to lay our boots to their asses."

Tony started to laugh and Thor joined them. Janet, who was sitting next to Natasha, whispered to her, "Men are full of shit."

"Not Steve," Natasha said.

"You love him," said Janet.

"So much it scares me," Natasha

"That's the best kind," Janet told her then smiled. "We'll save him."

Natasha nodded. She wanted to believe Janet, but her Russian blood was telling her something different. Her Russian blood was telling her that there were no happy endings no matter how much you wished for one.

Avengers

Steve ran through the building he was held captive in. He was now being pursued by five mini-Destroyers. Unfortunately, without his shield dealing with these things were a little more difficult. The energy weapon he had caused it damage but it destroy it. If he had his shield, he could take apart these mini-Destroyers apart. With his shield, he could take the large Destroyer apart.

A beam of energy crackled past his ear. He did a tuck and roll and up almost right on the mini-Destroyer. Sticking the energy weapon in its gut, he fired it. He blew a hole in the gut then proceeded to grab the hole's edges of the hole and using all his strength, he ripped the mini-Destroyer into two.

Before he could turn and defend himself another mini-Destroyer hit him with an energy blast sending Steve into the air and smashing into a hallway wall. Slowly, he tried to get up, but was quickly hit with another energy blast. Steve slipped into unconsciousness.

Avengers

For Natasha it was difficult to sit still. Every second they were still in the air getting to the destination was another one that the Red Skull had Steve. A short read of Top Secret history files let you know how much the Red Skull hated Captain America. Steve almost singlehandedly fought a war against Hydra keeping it from world domination. Hitler was evil, but the Red Skull was an evil genius.

Tony lowered his visor and stood up.

"We are close enough that if I leave now I can get there ahead you," said Tony. "I can cause some trouble until you get there."

"In your suit of Iron, you can cause more than trouble," said Thor. "May I join you?"

"Come on Goldilocks," said Tony then he switched to his internal mic. "JARVIS, give me Clint."

"Of course, sir," said JARVIS.

"Yeah, Tony," said Clint.

"Open the back door. Thor and I are going for a little ride," he said.

"You got it," said Clint.

The back ramped opened and suddenly the wind made it deafening. Tony grabbed Thor and flew out of the quinjet. Clint closed the back ramp. Once outside of the jet, Thor started spinning his hammer getting ready to fly. When he had, enough energy built up he let his hammer fly and took off out of Tony's hands.

Together they headed towards the castle where the Red Skull had Steve and God only knew what else waiting for them. Steve spoke to JARVIS.

"JARVIS, start scanning. I want to know where the castle's power sources are so I can take them out," he said.

"It will be my pleasure, sir," said JARVIS.

Avengers

Steve woke up and was strapped down on a table and hooked up to some machine. He looked around and saw he was in some sort of lab and that three min-Destroyers were hooked up to the same machine that he was hooked up to, which did bode well.

"Gut, you have awakened," said Red Skull.

Steve looked over to see the skull shaped head that was the color of crimson. He wore a black Hydra uniform not unlike the one he wore in World War II.

"You haven't changed Johan, you still have delusions of grandeur," said Steve.

"I am glad you are awake for this," he said a slight German accent.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because it will be painful and I want you awake for the pain," said the Red Skull.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked.

"Besides kill you, I am going to use your life energy, your soul, to power three mini-Destroyers which will become my bodyguards. I like the idea of you protect me, Captain American," the Red Skull said then laughed. "I have finally defeated you."

"I won't surrender my soul without a fight," said Steve.

"As if you had a choice, Captain," said the Red Skull.

The Red Skull type the initiate command into the computer and the machine started to work. Steve felt as if his soul and his life force were being sucked out of him. Even though it was painful and the more he fought it the more painful it became, he fought it. He didn't want the Red Skull to possess any part of him.

"Ahhhh," he screamed as he fought it.

He willed his body not release his life force and soul. Steve held onto them with everything he had causing himself more and more pain. He had never felt anything like this in his whole life. Part of him wanted to die rather than feel this pain, but the part that made him Captain America refused to give up. He refused to stop fighting.

"Captain, give up. You cannot win," said the Red Skull.

A Hydra soldier came running into the lab.

"Sir we are being attacked by Thor and Iron Man," he said in a panic.

"Damn them," growled the Red Skull. "Release the Destroyers."

"Yes, sir," said the soldier.

"I will come with you," said the Red Skull then he paused and looked at Steve. "Hopefully, when I come back you will be dead and my bodyguards ready."

He left Steve alone in his agony. Outside Steve could hear the sounds of destruction. He screamed again in agony as the machine continued to suck him of everything that made him who he was. The lab shook under the assault of Iron Man and Thor.

Steve was proud of them. They had arrived to get the Red Skull. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out, though. The pain was now unbearable, but he was still taking and holding on to his life force and soul. The lights of the lab flickered but did not go out. The lab had its own backup power generator.

Steve's muscles began to tremble and his body was bathed in sweat. He was succumbing the machine, as his body wore down. The pain and effort were growing too much for him, but he refused to give up. Dr. Erskine picked him for his heart and his will. For Erskine, Peggy, the Avengers, and especially Nat, he refused to give up.

Suddenly, the far wall of the lab exploded, as stone and dust flew into the air. The Hulk walked into the lab. He had Natasha holding onto his back. She slipped off then pointed to the backup generator and said, "Hulk smash."

The Hulk smiled at her then walk over to the generator and smashed it into a flat piece of metal. With that destroyed, he took off through the wall to find something else to fight and smash.

The machine stopped, but Steve's body was still pulsing with pain. Natasha ran to his side and started to undo his many restraints. As she did this two Hydra soldiers entered the lab. In an instant, she drew her guns and cut them down then returned her weapons to their holsters and helped Steve. Once he was free, she hugged his body was spastically shook with pain.

"I don't recommend having your soul sucked out of you," he said.

She cradled his body in her arms and kissed his wet forehead, "I have you, golubushka."

"I love you, Nat," he whispered.

"Ya tebya lyublyu," she said.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that I love you, too," she said.

"Get me up, I need to find the Red Skull and end this with him," he said.

"Steve, you are in no condition to fight him now," Natasha said.

"I have you protecting my back. I can't lose," he smiled.

Reluctantly, she helped him up. When Steve got to his feet, he realized he had used up all his strength fighting the machine and collapsed into Natasha's arms.

She held him caressing his face and kissing his forehead. Natasha didn't care if the Red Skull got away for now, just as long as Steve was safe.

Avengers

Steve woke up in his bed at Stark Tower. He was completely undressed and sore and achy. Trying to sit up, he moaned. The door opened. It was Natasha.

"Do not get up," she ordered.

"I'm fine," he said.

"According to Bruce and Hank you should be dead," she said. "It was willpower that kept you alive and kept your life force from entering those machines."

"See, I fine," he said, as he sat up. "Where is everyone?"

"Relaxing," she said. "After battling one hundred Hydra soldiers, ten Destroyers and a dozen of those mini-Destroyers, Tony told Fury the Avengers needed a month off."

"Where is the Red Skull?" he asked.

Natasha sat on the edge of the bed beside him. She absentmindedly started gently to rub his thigh.

"According to Thor, he used something like the Bifrost to escape," she said.

"Escape," he repeated softly.

It appeared that he and the Red Skull weren't done with each other yet.

"I'm sorry, Steve," she said.

"Nothing to be sorry about. He's been stopped for now," he said. "I need to get up. It's boring in here. I need something to do."

"Are you really feeling better?" she asked him.

"Yes, Nat," he answered.

She unbuttoned her red shirt exposing a black lace bra. Taking the shirt off, she stood up then unbuttoned her black jeans and stepped out of them. Her panties matched her bra.

"I think I can give you something to occupy your time," she said.

"Nat," he said her name in an almost animal growl.

Pulling back his sheet, she got up on top of him straddling him. He smiled as she removed her bra and then let him rip her panties off her.

"You owe me a pair," she purred.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

With that, they devoured each other's mouths and unleashed their passion for each other. Steve was definitely feeling better.

Epilogue

A private house on a stretch of pristine private Hawaiian beach, this was Tony's gift to Natasha and Steve for their vacation. He was still upset that the Red Skull got away for now, but Natasha and his love for her soothed the upset. As he dove into a coming wave and started swimming perfect strokes in the water paralleling the shoreline, Natasha sat on a towel in her black bikini and watched him. She knew this was nothing but a short respite before the next assignment or threat, but she wanted to enjoy it as if it was going to last forever.

She watched as he swam to shore and now started to jog along the water back to her. Wearing a bathing trunk that she picked out for him that hid nothing, she smiled at him. Dripping wet, he stopped in front of her and looked down at her.

"It's getting towards lunch time, Nat. What do you want?" he asked.

A feline smile crossed her lips, "You."

He laughed then he leaned down, picked her up in his arms, and started to walk towards the house.

"You know when I'm with you I no longer feel like a man who is out of his time. I finally feel like I belong," he said.

She kissed him gently, "You do belong, Steve. You belong to me."

He laughed and kissed her as he carried her into the house. Steve Rogers was finally adapting to his new time.


End file.
